Crash Into Me
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: Team Free Will comes together to stop the apocalypse. However while they are at it they find something they weren't looking for at all. The pairings in my story are going to be Dean/Cas as well as Sam/Gabe. This is my BIG Bang I wrote.. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: Crash into Me **

**Author: Supernaturalgirl33  
>Pairings: DeanCas and Sam/Gabe  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: 3,988 (WIP)  
>Disclaimer: Dean and Cas and Sam and Gabe don't belong to me because if they did I have a few thoughts about what they would be doing.<br>Beta: ****fallen4Cas****  
>Spoilers: Let's just say season 4 and 5 to be safe.<br>Warnings: brief character death…  
>Summary: Team Free Will comes together to stop the apocalypse. However while they are at it they find something they weren't looking for at all. The pairings in my story are going to be DeanCas as well as Sam/Gabe. **

Dean and Sam don't ever want to see Gabriel again after what he just put them through in his alternate reality. Sam can't believe that the trickster is an archangel of all things, but he guesses he's heard of crazier things in his line of work.

"Sam we have to come up with a plan to ice the devil." Dean says.

"I know Dean, and we will." Sam says.

They are heading to some little backwards town and suddenly they are attacked by demons. One of them has Sam and is trying to yank him from the car while the other is trying to get Dean. Suddenly a truck pulls up that has a hose and it starts spraying holy water from it at the demons. The demons start to smoke and a man starts reciting Enochian and the demons flee the bodies with a cloud of smoke.

Dean and Sam are in shock sitting in the car and Dean says. "Well that's something you don't see every day."

Sam and Dean get out of the car with it still running in case they need to make a quick getaway. A guy makes his way over the one that was speaking Enochian to make the demons flee.

"Are you guys alright?" He asks Sam and Dean.

"Peachy," Dean says.

"Be careful it's dangerous around here." The man says.

"No, no wait." Dean says.

"NO need to thank us." The man says.

"No hold up a sec, who are you?" Dean asks.

"We are the Sacrament Lutheran militia." The man says. "I'm sorry the what?" Dean asks. "I hate to tell you this but those were demons and this is the apocalypse. So buckle up." The man says. Dean and Sam just look at each other like no shit we know this is the apocalypse we have been trying to fight it for months now. They take the man to the back of the Impala and open the trunk up. Showing him all the weapons and holy water and salt they have in the back. "Looks like we're in the same line of business." Sam says. The three men look at each other with looks like they can't believe Sam and Dean are hunters. "Look we're on the same team here, we just want to help." Sam says. The three men look at each other and they tell Dean and Sam to follow them. Dean and Sam follow them to a small town. They stop out in front of a church. There is a wedding going on and when it's over they are brought to talk to the pastor who tells them to follow him, he takes them down the stairs into the basement part of the church. "So you're a preacher?" Dean asks the man. "Not what you expected huh?" The man says. "Well dude your packing." Dean says. They walk through a room where there is a bunch of people packing salt rounds and making holy water. "A whole town full of hunters, I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo." Dean says. "Well the demons were killing us we had to do something." He says. "So why not call the national guard?" Sam asks. "We were told not to." The man says. "By who?" Sam asks. The man looks around but he doesn't say anything. "Come on padre your as locked and loaded as we've ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian someone is telling you something." Dean says. "Look I'm sorry I can't discuss it." The man says. "A woman walks over to where Dean and Sam and the man are standing around talking she is young probably early 20's and Dean thinks she's pretty cute. "Dad it's ok." She says. "Leah." The man says. "That's Sam and Dean Winchester. They're safe, I know all about them." She says. "You do?" Dean asks. "Sure from the angels." Leah says. "Angels. Awesome." Dean says. "Don't worry they can't see you here. The marks on your ribs right?"  
>She asks. "So you know all about us because Angels told you?" Sam asks. "Yes among other things." Leah says. "Let me guess before you see something, you get a really bad migraine, you see flashing lights." Dean says. "How did you know?" She asks Dean. "You're not the first Prophet we've met but you are the cutest." Dean says. They head over to the town's bar to have a couple beers with the people from the town. Sam calls Cas on his cell phone. Sam gets his voice mail and makes a strange face at the Angel's message. "I don't understand. Why... why do you want me to say my name?" Then you hear a bunch of buttons being pressed. Sam smirks a bit and leaves Castiel a message telling him where they are at. And that they need his help as soon as he can get there. Sam walks over to Dean and sits down and hands him his beer. "Did you get ahold of Cas?" Dean asks. "Yeah I left him a message I think." Sam says. "So what is your theory, why all the demon hits?" Sam asks. "Dean looks over at the bar and says "I don't know. Gank the girl prophet maybe?" Sam shakes his head and Dean asks "What?" "It's just the angels are sending these people to do their dirty work. And they could get ripped to shreds" Sam says. . We're all going to die Sam in like a month, maybe two. I mean it. I mean this is the end of the world. But these people aren't freaking out." Dean says. "Who says they're all going to die, whatever happened to us saving them?" Sam asks. As the boys are sitting there they hear church bells go off and they look around and watch everyone leave the bar. "Paul what's going on?" Sam asks the bartender. "Leah's had another vision." He says. Leah's father tells the church the vision, there are demon's five miles from town and they are attacking. The padre asks who is going with him. Rob, Paul and Sam and Dean all say they are coming. They get into their cars and go fight some demons. They all go into a house and fight several demons as a team expelling some and slicing some with Sam's Demon knife. As well as chanting Enochian. As they head out of the house Sam looks at Dean and speaks to him. "I guess that's what it's like huh?" Sam asks. "What?" Dean asks looking at Sam. "Having back up." Sam says. "Dean, Sam is it cool if I get a ride back with you?" A young kid asks. "You saved my ass twice already; one more time and you can drive." Dean says. A demon pulls the young kid under the car and Sam yanks the demon out and sticks her in the stomach with the demon knife killing the demon instantly. The young kid however is dead. They head back to the church and tell his parents what happened. Dean feels guilty with the kid dying. He knows it's their fault and they never should have agreed to let the kid ride with them. In the middle of Dillon's funeral Leah gets up and yells "Dillon's coming back." She gets up from the floor and stands with her father and begins to speak. "Jane, Rob it's going to be ok. You'll see Dillon again. When the final day comes, judgment day he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again. Will all be together, with all our loved ones. We've been chosen the angels have chosen us. And we will be given paradise on earth. All we have to do is follow the angel's commandments." Leah says as she steps down off the stage and walks off. "No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex. Dean they basically outlawed 90 percent of your personality." Sam says as they leave the church. "Well whatever, when in Rome." Dean says. "So uh you're cool with it?" Sam asks. "I'm not cool, but I'm not, not cool. Look man I'm not a prophet and we're not locals. It's not my call." Dean says as he starts to walk away. "I'll catch up with you." He tells Sam. Dean goes to talk to Leah in the church basement; he knocks on the door opening it slowly. "Is this a bad time?" He asks. "Generally, no come in." She says. "Don't take this the wrong way, but are you on the level?" He asks her. "About what?" Leah asks. "Paradise," Dean says. "What about it?" Leah asks. "I want to know what the angels are telling you." Dean says. "Well there's going to be a prize fight. And it's going to get bad. But after we win, and we will win, the planet gets handed over to the chosen. And it's finally peaceful." Leah says. "Course that's if you can get past the velvet rope must be nice being chosen." Dean says. "Well Dean you're chosen." Leah says. "Yeah more like cursed." Dean says. "Must be hard, being the vessel of heaven, and having no hope." Leah says. Dean heads back to his hotel and lies back on the bed. Sam comes in and Dean looks up. "Where you been?" Dean asks. "Drinking and I would have drunk more but its curfew." Sam says. "They turned off the cell phone towers, and there's no cable or net here. Total cut off from the corruption of the outside world." Sam says. "Huh." Dean says. "Don't you get it? They are turning this place into some kind of fundalmist compound." Sam says. "No I get it, I just don't care." Dean says. "What?" Sam says. "What difference does it make?" Dean asks. "It makes a hellva…at what point does this become too far for you?" Sam asks. "The angels are toying with these people." Sam says. "Angel world. Angel rules." Dean says. "And since when is that okay with you?" Sam asks Dean. "Since the angels have the only lifeboats on the Titanic." Dean says. "So what you just want to roll over and give up?" Sam asks. "Yeah. Maybe." Dean says. "Don't say that. You can't do this." Sam says. "Actually I can." Dean says. "No, no you can't do this to me." Sam says. "I can't count on anyone else, and I can't do this alone." Dean gets his jacket and starts to walk out the door. "Dean." Sam says. "I'm going to clear my head." Dean says and walks out the door. Meanwhile at the church everyone is in the basement working on things and Leah comes in crying. "What's wrong Leah?" Her father asks. "I'm sorry they are just so angry." Leah says. "Who." Someone asks. "The angels." Leah says. "Why are they angry?" Jane asks. "They said that we can't go to paradise." Leah says. "What?" Jane asks. "But we're doing everything they say." She says. "They said they gave clear commandments but some people aren't listening to them." Leah says. "Who Leah?" Rob asks. Meanwhile back at his hotel Sam is going through some books doing some research pacing around the hotel room. When suddenly there is a swish of wings and Cas is standing there leaning against the wall. "I got your message." Cas says slurring his words. "It was long your message, and I find the sound of your voice grating." "What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?" Sam asks him. "No… Yes." Cas says stumbling into the room towards Sam. "What the hell happened to you?" Sam asks him. "I found a liquor store." Cas says. "And?" Sam asks. "And I drank it. Why'd you call me?" Cas asks. Cas stumbles towards Sam and almost falls down. Sam puts out his arm to steady him. "Whoa take it easy there." Sam says. "Are you okay?" He asks. Cas motions Sam closer and walks a few steps he says in Sam's ear. "Don't ask stupid questions. Now tell me what you need." Castiel says. "There have been these demon attacks, massive demon attacks. And we can't figure out why." Sam says. Castiel cuts him off asking "Any sign of angels?" "Sort of, they've been speaking to this prophet." Sam says. "Who?" Castiel asks. "This girl, Leah Gideon." Sam says. "She's not a prophet." Castiel says. "I'm pretty sure she is, visions headaches the whole package." Sam says. Castiel rolls his eyes towards heaven and says, "The names of all the prophets, they are seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them." Castiel says. "Then what is she?" Sam asks. Dean comes back sometime later he walks in the room with blood on his hands. Sam looks over and is franticly checking Dean for injuries "We went out looking for you. Are you alright?" Sam asks. "Yeah it's not my blood, Paul's dead." Dean says. "What?" Sam asks." "Jane shot him." Dean says. "It's starting." Castiel says. "What's starting and where the hell have you been?" Dean asks. "On a bender." Castiel replies snarkily. "Did he, did you just say on a bender?" Dean asks. "Yeah, he's still pretty smashed." Sam says. "It is not of import. We need to talk about what's happening here." Castiel says as he gestures with his hands. "Well I'm all ears." Dean says. "Well for starters Leah's not a real prophet." Sam says. "Well what is she exactly?" Dean asks. "The whore." Castiel blurts out. "Wow Cas tell us what you really think." Dean says. "She rises, when Lucifer walks the earth." Castiel says. He reads from a book. "And she shall come bearing false prophecy." Castiel says turning the book towards Dean he says. "This creature has the power to take a human's form, and read minds. The book of Revelation calls her The Whore of Babylon." Castiel says. "That's catchy." Dean says. "The real Leah was probably killed months ago." Sam says. "What about the demon's attacking the town?" Dean asks. "They are under her control." Castiel says. "And the Enochian exorcism?" Dean asks. "Fake. It actually means you breed with the mouth of a goat." Castiel says amused. Dean and Sam just look at him not knowing what is so amusing. "It's funnier in Enochian." Castiel says. "So the demons smoking out, that's just a con?" Dean asks. "Why what's the end game?" "What you just saw, innocent blood spilled in God's name." Castiel says. "All that Heaven talk, she manipulates people." Sam says. "To slaughter and kill and sing peppy little hymns." Dean says. "Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible. And it's just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit." Castiel says. "Alright. So then how do we go pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?" Dean asks. "The whore can be killed with that." Castiel says laying down a stick. "It's a stake made from a Cyprus tree in Babylon." "Right, let's ventilate her." Dean says. Cas gets a glass of water saying "It's not that easy." "Of course not." Dean says. "The whore can only be killed by a true servant of heaven." Castiel says. "Servant like?" Dean says. Castiel cuts him off. "Not you, or me, Sam of course is an abomination. We'll have to find someone else." Castiel says. They send Castiel to get the Padre. He comes up behind him and waits for him to turn around. "Pastor David Gideon?" Castiel asks. "Yeah who are you?" David asks. "I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel says dejectedly. "Yeah sure." David says as he turns around to walk away. Castiel puts his hand on him and they end up back in Dean and Sam's hotel room. "What the hell was that?" David asks. "Yeah he wasn't lying about the angel thing. Have a seat padre we have to have a chat." Dean says. They tell him what is going on with Leah and he's in shock and doesn't believe it. "No she's my daughter." David says. "I'm sorry but she's not." Dean says. "She's the thing that killed your daughter." Dean says shaking his head. "That's impossible." David says. "But it's true, and deep down you know it." Sam says. "Look we get it, it's too much but if you don't do this. She's going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to hell." Sam says. Dean holds up the cypress tree for him. "Why does it have to be me?" David asks. "Cause you're a servant of heaven." Castiel says. "And you're an angel." David points out. "Poor example of one." Castiel says. David takes the stick and they make their plan. Castiel is outside sitting on a bench holding his head in his hands. He has a bitchin headache. He guesses that is what happens when you drink a damn liquor store. Dean walks over to Cas and hands him a bottle of aspirin. "How much should I take?" Castiel asks. "You? The whole bottle." Dean says as he walks behind Castiel and places his fingers on the angel's temples rubbing with slow circular motion. "What are you doing Dean?" Castiel asks. "Massaging your temples Cas, it's supposed to help with headaches." Dean says. "It feels... very nice." Cas says quietly. "Yeah I've been there. I'm a big expert on dead beat dads. So yeah I get it." Dean says as he keeps massaging Cas's temples. "I know how you feel." He says. "How do you manage it?" Cas asks. "On a good day you get to kill the whore." Dean says with a smirk as he finishes rubbing Castiel's head. "Thank you Dean." Cas replies. At the church they are locking people in the room because Leah told them the angels said they had to because they were sinners. They have plans to burn the room down with the people inside it with Kerosene. "Get the Kerosene." Leah tells Jane. Jane just looks at Leah. "What?" Leah sacks. "There are kids in there." Jane says. "The angel's named them for a reason. Jane your son needs you to do this." Jane walks off to get the kerosene. Leah heads into her father's office and is standing there when Castiel grabs her. David is in front of her with the cypress tree and is about to stab it through her when she speaks to him. "Daddy don't hurt me." She says. "Gideon now." Sam says. Leah starts chanting in Enochian and whatever she is saying is affecting Cas in a bad way he's screaming and has a look of utter pain on his face. She puts her hands up and David goes flying backwards along with Sam and Dean and she flees her dad's office. Gideon runs after her. "Wait Gideon." Sam says. She runs into the room with all the people in it. She yells out. "Help me he's a demon." Two people hit him making the stick fall from his hands as they pin him to the ground. "Light the kerosene." Leah says to Jane and Rob. Sam and Dean bust into the room trying to help Gideon out as he has people attacking him from every side. Sam see's Rob about to light the kerosene and set the room on fire and he shoves him into the wall. Punching Rob in the face over and over again. Leah walks over to Dean and puts her hands up and he falls down flat on his back. She straddles him putting her hands around his throat and chokes him. He goes to reach for the stick and can almost reach it. "Please, like you're a servant of heaven." Leah says. "This is why my team's going to win. You're the great vessel? You're pathetic, self-hating and faithless. It's the end of the world and you're just going to sit back and watch it happen. Dean gets the stick and he punches her in the face and then stabs her in the stomach saying to her. "Don't be so sure. Whore." He twists in the stick shoving it deeper into her throwing her off his body. She dies with smoke coming out of her body and a violent cry. Dean watches off to the side. "But how are we going to get to paradise now." Jane asks. "I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure you're headed in a different direction." Dean says. Dean goes and grabs Cas out of the room they left him in he's bleeding and weak and Dean has to help him to the car. Sam helps Gideon out of the building he's hurt as well. "Dean how did you do that?" Sam asks. "What?" Dean asks. "Kill her." Sam says. "My long run of luck held out. I guess." Dean says. "Last I checked she could only be ganked by a servant of heaven." Sam says. "Well what do you want me to tell you? I saw a shot and I went for it." Dean says. Dean puts Cas in the back seat and looks over at Sam. "Are you going to do something stupid?" Sam asks. "Like what?" Dean asks. "Like Michael stupid." Sam says. "Come on Sam. Give me a break." Dean says. They get into the car and head back to the hotel Sam and Dean are staying in. They go inside and Sam is working on Gideon's hand and Castiel is lying on the bed looking pretty tore up. "How's the head?" Dean asks Gideon. "I'm seeing double." He says. Dean heads towards the door and Sam asks him "Where you going?" "I'm just going to grab some clean bandages out of the trunk. Relax." Dean says as he walks out the door. Sam hears the car start up and he flies to the door watching Dean as he peels out of the parking lot. "Dean, Dean!" Sam calls out. Dean drives and he heads towards Lisa's house. Lisa is a woman he dated a few times and he saved her and her kid from evil before. Dean is driving towards Lisa's because he is going to go see her before he says yes to Michael. He gets to her house and gets out of the car and knocks on her front door. "Dean." She says. "Hi Lisa. I didn't have your number uh so..." Dean says. "No, no that's ok. I'm just surprised." Lisa says. "How's Ben?" Dean asks her. "Good, good he's at baseball." She says. Dean smiles at her and says "You moved. This is a nice house." "Dean you didn't come all the way here to talk about real estate. You alright?" Lisa says. "No not really. " Dean says. "Well what is it?" Lisa asks. "Look I have no illusions. I know the life I live; I know how it's going to end for me. Whatever I'm ok with that. Take care of yourself Lis." Dean says as he walks away. "NO wait, wait." She says as she grabs his arm. "I have to go Lis, things are about to get really bad." Dean tells her. "Like your kind of bad?" She asks. "Worse. Next few days' crap you're going to see on your TV is going to be downright trippy. Scary. But I don't want you to worry because I am making arrangements for you and Ben." Dean tells her. "Arrangements?" She asks Dean. "Whatever happens you are going to be ok." Dean says. "What do you mean?" Lisa asks. "The people that I am going to see next, I am not agreeing to what they want till they meet some conditions. " Dean says as he walks away. He can hear Lisa calling his name in the background but he just keeps walking back to the car gets in and drives watching her house fade into the background. -TBC- AN: I just have to get through 2 chapters of background information. Then I can write my part of the story. The next chapter will be based on Point of No Return. However it will have my own twists and spins on it.

"


	2. Chapter 2

THEN

Dean, Sam and Castiel have just fought the whore. Dean killing her with a stick only a servant of god can use. When they go back to their hotel Dean tells Sam he's going out for more bandages when really he is leaving. Just like Sam thought he would.

Now

Dean's in a hotel room he's wrote a note to Bobby and Sam. He's packing up his gun and leather jacket and the keys to the Impala into a box and writing Bobby's address on it, while drinking cheap whisky right out of the bottle. He is going to say YES to Michael the Arch Angel. He doesn't feel he has a choice anymore and so he's going to say the BIG YES. He feels bad about lying to Sam but someone has to end this and that someone has to be him. There is no way he is letting Sam say yes to Lucifer.

Dean looks up and in the mirror he sees Sam standing there.

"Sending someone a candy gram?" Sam asks.

"How'd you find me?" Dean asks.

"You're going to kill yourself right? It's not too hard to figure out the stops on the farewell tour. How's Lisa doing anyways?" Sam asks.

"I'm not going to kill myself." Dean says.

"No?" Sam asks. So Michael's not about to make you his muppet?" Sam asks. Dean looks down and then takes a gulp of his whisky. "What the hell man? This is how it ends you just walk out?" Sam asks again.

"Yeah I guess." Dean replies pouring whisky into a hotel room cup.

"How could you do that?" Sam asks vehemently.

"How could I? All you've ever done is run away." Dean yells at Sam.

"And I was wrong every single time I did." Sam yells back. "Just please. Not now, Bobby is working on something." Sam says quieter.

"Oh really, what? You got nothing and you know it." Dean says.

"You know I have to stop you." Sam says.

"Yeah well you can try; just remember you're not all hopped up on demon blood this time." Dean says.

"Yeah I know. But I brought help." Sam says.

Castiel appears behind Dean as Dean turns around he has a look on his face that says he is pissed the fuck off. He places two fingers on Dean's forehead and suddenly they are back in Bobby's living room.

"Yeah no this is good really. Eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight. Tonight's where the magic happens." Dean says sarcastically.

Sam is looking at Dean just shaking his head and Cas well Cas is looking at Dean with a look that says if you don't shut the fuck up I will smite you where you stand.

"You ain't helping." Bobby says.

"Well why don't you let me get out of your hair then?" Dean says.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asks Dean.

"Reality happened. Nuclear is the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil and save a boatload of people." Dean says.

"Some people, but not all of them, we gotta think of something else." Bobby says.

"Yeah well that's easy for you to say but if Lucifer burns this mother down and I could have done something about it that's on me." Dean grits out.

"You can't give up son." Bobby says.

Dean huffs and looks down sort of laughing to himself he looks back up and tells Bobby, "You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes." Dean says.

Bobby looks back at Dean with a hurt look on his face and Sam is just looking at his brother with a disappointed look he can't believe he just said that to Bobby. Bobby has been like a father to them for so long.

Bobby opens a drawer next to him and takes out a gun and one bullet and he slams them both down on the desk shutting the drawer. Dean looks over at Bobby to see what he is doing with a perplexed look on his face.

"What is that?" Dean asks.

"That's the round I mean to put through my skull. Every morning I look at it. I think maybe today is the day I flip the lights out. But I don't do it, I never do it." Bobby says in a normal voice, "Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!" Bobby yells.

They are all looking at each other and the room is quietly tense. Cas places his hands to his head and groans.

"Cas you ok?" Sam asks.

"No." Cas replies.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Something's happening." Cas says.

"Where?" Dean asks as papers fly off the desk signaling that Cas is no longer with them.

Cas beams himself to a place with lots of trees and he's walking around looking for what he saw or heard the angel's talking about. Cas walks until he finds what he is looking for the ground is moving at his feet and he looks down to see what is there. He places his hand to the ground when suddenly he hears a noise. He looks back and there is an angel. He has his blade out and is moving it to strike when Castiel Bad Ass Angel of the lord blocks his move with his own blade the two blades hitting against one another making a clanging sound. Cas blocks the angel from stabbing him in the stomach with the sword, trying to slice his brother with it missing. Castiel flips the other angel and he lands on his feet in front of Castiel. Another angel comes up behind Castiel he stabs the angel in front of him and then then knocks the one behind him over and then stabs him with the sword. He removes the sword from his brother with a sickening slurping sound.

Castiel walks back over to the spot he was in before the angels came and bends down. Moving leaves and mud out of the way a hand reaches up for him and Castiel pulls the muddy thing out. And then drops him to the floor, he bends down to look at him.

Dean, Bobby and Sam are in Bobby's living room still Sam and Bobby researching and Dean just standing there being useless.

Cas flies back into the room with the body in his hands he unceremoniously throws it down on the bed.

"Boys," Bobby yells.

Cas backs away from the body as Dean and Sam run into the room. Bobby rolls over closer as Dean and Sam look at who's on the bed with confused looks on their faces.

"Who is it?" Bobby asks.

"That's our brother." Sam says.

Dean looks over at Cas and he has a confused look on his face.

"Wait a minute your brother? Adam?" Bobby asks.

"Cas what the hell?" Dean asks.

Cas sets down two angel blades before he says, "Angels."

"Angels? Why?" Sam asks.

Cas shakes his head slowly and says, "I know one thing for sure." He says as he walks over to Adam and bends down placing his palm on his ribs branding him, "We need to hide him now."

As Castiel brands Adam he wakes up in pain opening his eyes quickly making a grunting noise. He sits up quickly and looks around the room. "Where am I?" Adam asks.

"Just relax your safe." Sam says.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asks.

"You're going to find this a little... a lot crazy but we're your brother's." Dean says.

"It's true John Winchester's our father too." Sam says. "See I'm Sam."

Adam cuts him off and says, "And I'm sure that's Dean." He says as they all look at each other. "I know who you are."

"How?" Sam asks.

"They warned me about you." Adam says.

"Who?" Dean asks.

"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam yells out.

They get Adam upstairs and cleaned up in some of Dean's clothes and he sits back down with a drink in his hand.

Dean's sitting in a chair backwards in front of Adam and Sam is sitting next to Bobby's Desk. Bobby is behind it and Cas is leaning against the wall behind Dean.

"So why don't you just tell us everything. Start from the beginning." Dean says.

"Well I was dead in heaven. These angel's they popped out of nowhere. And they tell me that I'm chosen." Adam says.

"For what?" Sam asks.

"To save the world." Adam says.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asks.

"Oh me and some archangel are going to kill the devil." Adam says.

"What archangel?" Dean asks.

"Michael, I'm his sword or his vessel or something." Adam says.

"Well that's insane." Dean says.

"Not necessarily," Cas says.

Dean turns around and looks at Cas listening to what he is saying.

"How do you mean?" Dean asks.

"Maybe they are moving on from you Dean." Cas says.

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Dean says with a confused look on his face.

"He is John Winchester's blood line. Sam's brother. It's not perfect but it's possible." Cas says.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean says.

"Why would they do this?" Sam asks.

"Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be strong enough to withstand them." Cas says.

Dean turns around in his chair and looks right at Cas' face, "You know what? Blow me Cas."

Cas thinks about that. Oh yes he thinks he would like to blow Dean Winchester but this not the time or place for something like that so he keeps his mouth shut.

"You know this has been a really moving family reunion but I've got a thing so I'm just going to..." Adam says as he stands up.

"Wait whoa, whoa no, no." Sam says. "Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please."

"Unbelievable," Adam says as he sits.

"Now Adam, the angles are lying to you. They're full of crap." Sam says.

"Yeah I don't think so." Adam says.

"Really? Why not?" Sam asks.

"Because they are angels." Adam says.

"Did they tell you they were going to roast half the planet?" Sam asks.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy but it is the devil right?" Adam asks.

"Yeah but there's another way." Sam says.

Dean rolls his eyes looking off at the wall.

"Great what is it?" Adam asks.

"Well we're working on the power of love." Dean says sarcastically.

"How's that going?" Adam asks back just as sarcastically.

Dean shakes his head, "Mmm... not good."

"Look Adam, you don't know me from a hole in the wall. But I'm begging you please just trust me. Give me some time." Sam says.

"Give me one good reason?" Adam asks.

"Because we're blood." Sam says.

"You got no right to say that to me." Adam says. "We may be blood but we are not family. My mom is my family, and if I do my job I get to see her again."

"Fair enough." Sam says.

"If you have one good memory of dad then you'll give us a little more time. Please?" Sam says.

Sam goes to see Dean where they locked him in the panic room they have enough flight risks in the house they can't worry about Dean also.

Sam opens the door and Cas is standing outside of it just staring at Dean intensely like he could eat him alive or something.

"Well Cas, not for nothing but last person who looked at me like that I got laid." Dean says.

"Uh why don't you go keep an eye on Adam." Sam tells Cas.

Cas slams the door shut with just a movement from his arm. Leaving Sam and Dean inside the room alone.

"Is this really necessary?" Dean asks Sam.

"Well we got our hands full here Dean. A house full of flight risks." Sam says.

"I'm not letting him do it." Dean says.

"Who Adam? Yeah me either." Sam says.

"No you're not getting me." Dean says.

"No I get you perfectly, but I'm not letting you do it either." Sam says.

"Think of how many people we've gotten killed." Dean says.

"It's not like we pulled the trigger." Sam says.

"We might as well have, I'm tired man. I'm tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be." Dean says.

"Well you think you could take a half second and stop trying to sacrifice yourself for a change?" Sam asks. "Maybe we could actually stick together."

"I don't' think so." Dean says.

"What? Why not?" Sam asks. "Dean seriously tell me I want to know."

"I just don't... believe." Dean says.

"In what?" Sam asks.

Dean looks at Sam shaking his head, "In you. I mean I don't know if it's going to be demon blood. Or some other demon chick or what but… I do know they're going to find a way to turn you."

"So you're saying I'm not strong enough?" Sam asks.

"You're angry, you're self-righteous. Lucifer's going to wear you to the prom man. It's just a matter of time." Dean says.

"Don't say that to me. Not you of all people." Sam says.

"I don't' want to, but it's the truth." Dean says.

Sam walks out of the room leaving Dean to stew in the panic room alone. Cas is in the living room standing guard over Adam he's asleep on the couch. Sam walks into the room with a defeated look on his face.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asks.

Sam shakes his head and just sighs.

"How you doing?" Bobby asks Sam.

Sam nods his head at Bobby.

Castiel slips from the room going downstairs to see Dean. He wants to try and talk some sense into him. He can't let him say yes it would destroy him. As well as make Dean a mindless vegetable for the rest of his life. He walks down the stairs and goes to the panic room; he hears a loud crash so he runs over to the door. Opening the view thing on the door he looks in looking around for Dean. He hears another loud crash and he doesn't see Dean so he opens the door.

"Dean," he calls as he opens the door up.

Cas walks into the room and its wrecked there's a broken lamp on the floor.

"Cas" Dean calls his name and Cas looks over to him he opens a door up and has an angel banishing sigil on the door. He slaps his hand on to it and Cas disappears in a flash of light.

Dean makes his way out of the panic room leaving the house through a window in the basement.

Sam comes rushing into the room.

"Where's Cas?" Bobby asks.

"Blown to Oz." Sam says.

"Look I'll get Dean he couldn't have gone too far. Just watch Adam." Sam says

"How?" Bobby asks.

"I don't know just cuff him to your chair." Sam says as he runs out to find Dean.

Adam is having a dream and Zachariah is there telling him it's time and to come to him. He wakes up and disappears as Bobby is sitting there.

Dean's heading down a street in town he comes across a preacher, the preacher is yelling out some gibberish.

"The end is nigh, the apocalypse is upon us. The angel's talk to me. And they ask me to talk to you." The preacher yells out.

Dean walks across the street toward the preacher. He stops in front of him asking him "I'm Dean Winchester do you know who I am?"

"Dear God." The preacher says.

"I'll take that as a yes, listen I need you to pray to your angel buddies and let them know I'm here." Dean says.

"Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name," The preacher says.

"You pray too loud." Cas says and touches the man on the shoulder knocking him out.

Castiel shoves Dean up against a wall roughly.

"What are you crazy?" Dean asks.

He throws Dean up against the opposite wall screaming, "I rebelled for this?" He says as he punches Dean in the face twice. He gets right up in Dean's face close enough to kiss him and says "So you could surrender to them." He tosses Dean up against the opposite wall again roughly. He punches him in the face and Dena has blood coming out his mouth.

"Cas please." Dean says.

Castiel shoves Dean on the opposite wall again basically throwing him there then getting up into his personal space snarling out "I gave up everything for you, and this is what you give to me?" Cas says.

He kicks Dean across an alley and is holding his fist up and Dean looks up at him and says, "Just do it already."

Cas places two fingers to Dean's forehead and knocks him out. Dean wakes up in a hotel room with Cas standing pacing in the room. Dean feels his face noticing he has bruises and cuts from where Cas hit him in the face several times. Dean sits up in the bed and looks around. His gaze landing on Cas. He stands up and walks over to Cas.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean asks.

Castiel touches two fingers to Dean's head and heals his cuts and bruises, and then he shoves Dean up against the wall and gets all up in his personal space.

"I will not allow you to say YES." Castiel grounds out.

"There's no other way Cas I don't have a choice I have to say yes." Dean says.

"There is a choice; I did not give up EVERYTHING for you so you can say YES to him." Cas says.

Dean just shakes his head. Fine Cas thinks I will make him understand with actions not words then. Castiel has watched humans for a millennia so he knows how sex works even if he's not actually had it before himself.

He gets all up into Dean's personal space till they are face to face. He braces his hands on either side of the wall bracketing Dean in. He leans forward and kisses Dean, licking the hunter's lips slowly before nipping at them. Dean opens his mouth shocked and Castiel takes that as a sign he can enter. Cas slides his tongue into Dean's mouth sliding his against the hunters slowly. They break apart and they are both breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that Cas?" Dean asks.

"That was me showing you with actions, not words, because you don't seem to get words." Cas says.

Dean pulls Cas towards him by his tie and kisses him again letting his tongue slides into Cas's mouth when he opens up. Dean maps out Cas's mouth with his tongue sliding over teeth and the roof of his mouth. Dean doesn't know what he's doing but he feels good so he just goes with it.

Dean breaks the kiss again and trails kisses down Cas's neck slowly. The angel moans actually fucking moans and slides his hands up into Dean's hair pulling softly. Dean unbuttons Cas's shirt and slides that and his tie over his head dropping them to the ground. Dean kisses down Cas's chest slowly, flicking his tongue over one nipple then the other. He looks up at Cas and his pupils are blown wide and his hair is more messy then usual and he just looks utterly debauched.

Dean kneels down before the angel and undoes his belt buckle and then his button and zipper and slowly slides his pants and boxers down his legs. Dean hasn't given head in a long time but Cas has never gotten head so maybe he won't suck too badly at it. But then he thinks I am Dean fucking Winchester I'll be awesome at it.

He takes Cas's cock into his hand and licks the head slowly. The angel moans lowly in his throat almost like a growl and that goes straight to Dean's cock. His pants are painfully tight. But this is about Cas so he takes the angel's head into his mouth hollowing out his cheeks and sucking. He slides him in and out of his mouth and he feels Cas's hands grab his hair and hold his head in place like he's going to go somewhere. Cas has never had a blow job and Dean knows this isn't going to last long. Dean slides Cas in and out of his mouth a few more times before Dean feels Cas's cock jump in his mouth and he hums against it as Cas shoots his cum deep down Dean's throat.

"That was..." Cas says.

Dean takes his cock out and starts to stroke it up and down slowly, Cas shoves his hand out of the way and mimics what Dean was doing. Dean moans and says, "Fuck Cas that feels so good." Cas strokes him till he comes with Dean yelling Cas's name from his lips.

"Do you understand why you can't say yes now Dean?" Cas asks him.

Dean doesn't fully understand but he's beginning to. He never thought he wanted Cas this way but now that he's had him this way it's got to happen again and again.

"Yeah Cas, I get it." Dean says.

"We need to get back to Bobby's now." Cas says.

Dean grabs Cas's hand and kisses him slowly and with great intent.

"We are going to finish this later." Dean says.

"Indeed." Cas replies before he dresses them quickly and places his fingers to Dean's head and sends them back to Bobby's house.

Meanwhile back at Bobby's house Sam comes back from looking for Dean and see's Adam is gone.

"What do you mean he's gone Bobby?" Sam yells.

"Watch your tone with me boy. I mean he was here one minute and disappeared into thin air." Bobby says.

"Because the angels took him." Castiel says.

"What do you mean the angels took Adam?" Bobby asks. "You branded his ribs didn't you?"

"Yes he must have tipped them off." Cas says.

"How?" Bobby asks.

"I don't know, maybe in a dream." Cas says.

"Where would they have taken him?" Sam asks.

They took Adam to the green room where he was waiting to do his "job" He has the same beer and cheeseburgers that Dean had when he was there and it looks just the same.

Adam grabs a cheeseburger and takes a bite out of one thinking about how good it tastes.

"I see you and your brother share the same refined palate." Zachariah says.

"So uh, we ready?" Adam asks.

"For what?" Zachariah asks.

"What do you mean for what? For Michael." Adam says.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid we've had to terminate your position." Zachariah says.

"Excuse me?" Adam asks.

"Don't get me wrong you've been a hell of a sport. But the thing is you're not so much the chosen one. As you are a clammy scrap of bait." Zachariah says.

"NO but what about the stuff that you said?" Adam asks. "So you lied?"

"We didn't lie; we just avoided certain truths to manipulate you." Zachariah says.

"You son of a bitch." Adam says.

"Kid we didn't have a choice. The Winchester's have one blind spot. And it's family. See Sam and Dean they are going to put aside their differences and they are going to come get you. And that is going to put Dean right here. Right where I need him." Zachariah says.

"Yeah I'm not going to let you do this." Adam says as he stands up.

"Cool your jets kid. Sit down we're doing it together. Plus you still get to see your mom." Zachariah says.

"Why should I believe you?" Adam asks.

"I keep hearing this but what I want to be hearing is this." Zachariah says opening and closing his fingers making Adam throw up blood all over the table.

Dean and Sam and Cas are going to save Adam. Cas takes them there. They appear before a warehouse in Van Nuys California.

"Well the hell are we?" Dean asks.

"Van Nuys, California." Cas says.

"Where's the beautiful room?" Dean asks.

"In there." Cas says.

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?" Dean asks.

"Where'd you think it was?" Cas asks.

"I don't' know, Jupiter? A blade of grass, not Van Nuys." Dean says.

"Why can't you just grab Adam and schazam your way out of there?" Sam asks.

"Because there are at least 5 angels in there." Cas says.

"Cas your fast." Dean says.

"They're faster." Cas says as he starts taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. "I'll clear them out. You two grab the boy. This is our only chance."

"Cas you can't take on five angels at once by yourself, there's no way. Please don't do this." Dean asks.

"We don't have a choice Dean. It's the only way." Cas says as he takes a box cutter out of his pocket.

Dean takes the box cutter from Cas and draws the angel banishing sigil on his skin with it. His pale skin covered in bloody sigil. Dean puts his shirt back on and touches Cas just a little bit longer then he should looking into his eyes. Saying everything with his eyes.

He walks into the warehouse his shirt buttoned up and looks around the room there's no one in the room but he senses the angels in there waiting for him. He senses the angel behind him and he spins around slicing through the air as the angel moves out of his way. Cas turns around and stabs him in the stomach killing him.

Castiel walks into the middle of the room and turns around slowly in a circle looking at the 4 other angels circling him. Castiel drops his sword and looks around asking, "What are you waiting for? Come on." He rips open his shirt and slaps his hand against the angel banishing symbol banishing him and all the other angels in the room.

Dean and Sam hear the screaming angels as they are being banished and see a great flash of light signaling them it's safe to go in. Dean slips inside the door and walks over to the beautiful room's door. Dean walks into the beautiful room and see's Adam he runs over to him.

"Adam." Dean calls out.

"You came for me." Adam says.

"You're family." Dean says.

"Dean it's a trap." Adam says.

"I figured." Dean says.

"Dean. Please. Did you really think it'd be that easy?" Zachariah asks.

"Did you?" Dean asks as Sam runs up behind Zachariah and tries to stab him with the angel sword.

He blocks Sam and with a flick of his fingers sends him across the room making him hit the wall hard.

"You know what I've learned from this experience Dean?" Zachariah asks. "Patience." He says as he makes a hand motion and makes Adam spit up more blood.

"Let him go you son of a bitch." Dean says.

"I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said. You me, your hemorrhaging brothers." He says making Sam start coughing up blood as well.

"You know there's no other choice. There never was another choice." Zachariah says.

"Stop it. Just stop it right now." Dean says.

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah asks.

"Damnit Zachariah stop it please." Dean says sadly. "I'll do it."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Zachariah asks holding a hand up to his ear.

"Ok yes, the answer is yes." Dean says.

"Dean." Sam says.

"Do you hear me? So call Michael down you bastard." Dean says.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Zachariah asks.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Dean asks.

Zachariah turns around and starts chanting to bring Michael down.

Dean looks over at Sam and winks at him smiling.

"He's coming." Zachariah says.

"Of course I have a few conditions." Dean says.

"What?" Zachariah asks.

"A few people's safety you have to guarantee before I say yes." Dean says.

"Sure fine make a list." Zachariah says.

"But most of all Michael can't have me, until he disintegrates you." Dean says.

"What did you say?" Zachariah asks.

"I said before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass, he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal." Dean says.

"You really think Michael's going to go for that?" Zachariah asks.

"Who's more important to him now? You or me?" Dean asks.

He runs up and grabs Dean's shirt, "Do you know who I am after I deliver you to Michael?" Zachariah asks. "Michael's not going to kill me."

"Maybe not, but I am." Dean says as he stabs the angel sword straight through Zachariah's throat and up into his head.

All of a sudden there is a screeching sound like Dean first heard when Castiel was trying to contact him. Its Michael coming down.

Dean and Sam get out of the room but Adam is trapped inside. The room is filling up with light as Michael takes over Adam's body.

Dean opens the door to the room and it's nothing but old furniture and desks.

They get into the truck they stole and drive back to Bobby's.

"You think Adam's ok?" Sam asks.

"I don't think so. Cas either. But we'll get them." Dean says.

"I saw your eyes you were totally rocking the yes back there. So what changed your mind?" Sam asks.

"I look over to you and all I can think is this stupid son of a bitch brought me here. And I didn't want to let you down." Dean says.

"You didn't but you almost did." Sam says.

"I owe you an apology. You've always been this snot nosed kid I've always had to keep on the straight and narrow but I think we both know that's not you anymore. Hell if you're grown up enough to find faith in me least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny right in the face. I say we take the fight to them and do it our way." Dean says.

"Sounds good." Sam says.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Then**

Adam had come back from the dead. Zachariah wanted him as bait for Dean to make him say yes to Michael. Dean gets locked in the panic room and zaps Cas to a far off place where angels go. Cas finds him on the street trying to say yes to Michael and beats the crap out of him. They end up in a hotel and have sex. Then Cas, Dean and Sam go to the green room to save Adam only they don't and Cas and Adam are missing now.

**Now**

Sam knew Dean was flipping out about Cas. He knew he was worried about where Cas had gone too after he banished himself and all the other angels in the warehouse. Dean was surly and he just chalked it up to his worry about. Cas. Sam is contemplating doing something his brother really would not like. But desperate times call for desperate measures sometimes. Sam keeps in touch with Arch Angel Gabriel once in a while and Sam is thinking about calling him and telling him Cas is missing and can he try and find him. Sam knows this might piss Dean off but he really doesn't have a choice at this point he needs Dean's head in the game and right now it's so far out of the game it's not funny.

Sam goes out into Bobby's Salvage Yard and calls out for Gabriel to come. He waits and waits and finally Gabriel gets there.

"You rang Sammy?" Gabriel asks.

"Yeah Gabe look Cas is missing I was wondering can you try and find him?" Sam asks.

"Sammy, why would I do that for you?" Gabe asks.

"Because I asked you to." Sam says.

"Not sure that's a good enough reason. I want something else." Gabe says.

Sam huffs a breath out and looks right at the Arch Angel "What else do you want Gabe?" Sam asks.

"I want you to spend some time with me Sammy that's it. Nothing more, nothing less." Gabe says.

"Alright. I just have to spend time with you?" Sam asks.

"Yep that's it Sam. Just spend time with me." Gabe says.

"Ok fine I can do that." Sammy says.

"Ok I'll be back then." Gabe says and with a snap of his fingers he's gone. And Sam is left looking at nothing.

_Why the hell does Gabe want to spend more time with me_? Sam is thinking. He and Gabe barely got along on the best days. Sam shrugs it off and goes into the house. Dean is still asleep and Bobby is in his study. Sam goes into the kitchen and has some coffee before heading into the study to help Bobby research.

Gabe poofs into the study and Bobby looks up and jumps.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Bobby asks.

"Sammy asked me for help. So I helped." Gabe says.

"Sam you asked him for help?" Bobby says incredulously.

"Bobby you know Dean is worried about Cas and he's not been on his game lately and we really need him to be right now. So I asked Gabe to find Cas for us." Sam says.

Bobby looks at the Arch Angel. "And did you find him?" he asks.

"No, which means one of two things, he is either 1) Dead or 2) He no longer has grace or it's so low that he can't be found. Either way Sammy I can't find him and believe me I tried." Gabe says.

Sam sighs. "Well thank you for the help Gabe." He says.

"No problem Sammy. I'll be in touch with you later for our agreement." Gabe says.

Bobby looks between Sam and the Arch Angel. "What agreement would that be Sam?" Bobby asks.

"He just wants to spend time with me Bobby I told him yes, it didn't seem like such a big deal." Sam says.

"Oh it's a big deal and Dean is going to be pissed, you know that Sam." Bobby says.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to find Castiel for him. He's not been the same since he went missing." Sam says.

"I know son, I know." Bobby says.

Later on that day Sam is out in the salvage yard with Dean watching while he works on a car. Gabe poofs himself into existence making Sam drop the wrench he was holding with a loud clang.

"Everything alright up there Sammy?" Dean asks.

"Yeah everything is fine, Dean." Sam says.

"Sammy it's time for you to make good on our deal." Gabe says.

Dean slams his head into the bottom of the car coming up. Pointing his finger at Gabriel he has a murderous look on his face and he looks at Sam.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Dean asks.

"I made a deal with him. He was trying to find Cas for me. But he couldn't." Sam says.

"You made a deal with the Arch Angel Gabriel? Sammy what the hell were you thinking?" Dean yells

"I was thinking I'd try and find Cas so you'd stop moping around and get back in the game." Sam yells back.

Dean flinches and takes a step back as Sam mentions Cas.

"So did you find him?" He asks Gabe.

"No, as I told Sam he's either dead or his grace is so low I can't find him." Gabe says.

Dean's face falls, he was really hoping Gabe had found Cas.

"I am going to try again in a few days. I'll let his grace recharge a bit and see if I can find him. But for now it's time for us to go Sammy." Gabe says.

"Go where?" Sam asks.

"You're not going anywhere with my brother." Dean says.

"Dean you don't have a choice he made a deal with me." Gabe says.

"I don't care what he did I don't trust you." Dean says.

"Dean I made a deal I am going with him I'll be back." Sam says and walks over to Gabe.

Gabe snaps them out of existence and they can hear Dean yell "Sonofabitch"

When they land they are in Vegas. One of Gabe's favorite places to hang out.

"You brought me to Vegas?" Sam says.

"Yep I love this place the drinks, the lights it's just a fun time." Gabe says.

"You got me here what are we going to do?" Sam asks a bit nervously.

"I thought we could drink and talk?" Gabe says.

"Ok where?" Sam asks.

"In my hotel room of course." Gabe says.

Sam swallows hard he's not sure he wants to be in a hotel room with Gabe drunk he's been attracted to him for quite some time now and he's not sure he trusts himself drunk and alone with him.

"Ok fine." Sam says.

They go up to Gabe's hotel room and Gabe pours them both a drink. Sam sits down on the couch hesitantly.

"So what do you want to talk about Gabe?" Sam asks.

"I just want to know you more Sammy." Gabe says.

"Why Gabe?" Sam asks.

"Because I find myself totally fascinated with you." Gabe says.

"Oh I see." Sam says.

Sam gulps his drink down in one drink and wipes the back of his hand on his mouth. Gabe pours more drinks and the more drinks he pours the more Sam talks about his life.

"Well you know I went to Stanford. I always wanted a good job and a white picket fence life. I have figured out that's just not for me however living the lifestyle we live it's not possible I know this now." Sam says sadly.

Gabe has sudden desire to kiss Sam's pouting lips so he leans forward and he does it. Sam responds to his kisses at once. He wraps his arms around Sam and kisses him deeply. Sam breaks the kiss and looks at Gabe breathing hard.

"What are we doing Gabe?" Sam asks.

"Getting to know one another better." Gabe says.

"I need to go home now. Please take me home Gabe." Sam says.

"Ok Sammy I'll take you home." Gabe says.

He snaps and they are back in the salvage yard. "I'll be seeing you soon." Gabe says before he snaps out of existence.

Sam goes upstairs to bed its late and he's lying in bed and he's wondering what the hell just happened? Did I really kiss Gabe? And what's worse did I really like it like I think I did?

Over the next couple days Sam spent a lot of time with Gabe. He was really beginning to like the guy. When he wasn't killing his brother 40 times in one day he wasn't so bad at all. They had a lot in common and they had a lot of fun together.

"Me and Dean are heading out tomorrow for a while." Sam says.

"Ok if you want me then just pray for me or something." Gabe says.

Sam hands Gabe a package.

"I bought you this so we could keep in touch while I was away that is if you want to." Sam says.

Gabe takes the package and opens it up and see's there's a cellphone inside.

"Thanks Sammy I haven't had one of these in a while." Gabe says.

"I already programmed my number in there for you. I guess I don't have to show you how it works since you had one before." Sam says.

'Nope I know how to use it. I'll be seeing you Sammy." Gabe leans forward and places a kiss on Sam's lips then snaps out of existence.

Dean and Sam drive all day the next day they pull into a hotel late at night it's called Elysian Field's hotel. It's pouring rain outside and Dean is tired of driving. They walk inside and look around the hotel is way nicer than anything else they have ever stayed in.

"Nice digs for once." Dean says.

Dean and Sam walk up to the registration counter to get a room for the evening. The man is standing there typing like a mad man on the keyboard.

"Busy night huh?" Dean says.

"Any port in the storm." The man says.

Dean asks if they have a coffee shop and the man points and says they have an all-night buffet right through there.

"Best pie in the tri-state area." He says.

Dean is sold then because let's face it we all know how Dean feels about his pie. Dean is in love they have every kind of pie he could ever want. He is standing holding two plates trying to decide which pie to have.

Dean walks by a table and sees a beautiful woman he stop and asks her "How you doin?"

"No." She says.

"But.. " Dean says.

"No." She says again.

"But lady…" Dean says.

"I understand, And no." She says.

"Ten-four, copy." Dean says as he walks off.

"We should hit the road Dean." Sam says.

"Sam its Noah's ark out there. It's pouring rain. How much sleep did you get this week 3, 4 hours?" Dean asks. "Bobby has his feelers out, we've talked to every voodoo person we can think of." Dean says.

"Well I'm not giving up." Sam says.

'No one is giving up. Especially me." Dean says. He promised Cas he would not give up and he's not giving up. Not now and not ever. "We are going to find a way to beat the devil and soon. We are going to find Adam and we are going to find Cas. You are no good to me burnt out." Dean says.

Sam nods his head and looks down at the table.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Sam says.

"Now come on we actually have the night off for once." Dean says.

Dean and Sam walk into their hotel room and Dean whistles saying how nice it is.

"This place is kind of in the middle of nowhere." Sam says.

"So." Dean says.

"So what's a 4 star hotel doing in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asks.

Dean and Sam suddenly jump as the wall crashes in the room next door to them. They run next door knocking on the door and no one answers so they bust in. They look around and see no one in the room Dean bends down and finds an engagement ring sitting on the floor. They head down to the desk and talk to the man there.

"The couple next door to us." Dean says.

"You mean the Logans?" The man asks. They are honeymooners and they checked out." The man says. "Is something a matter?" He asks.

"They checked out?" Sam asks.

"Just now." The man nods his head.

"Really it sort of sounded like they were in the middle of something." Sam says.

"It's kind of weird to of honeymooners to check out without this." Dean says as he holds up the ring he found.

"Oh dear, I'll just put that right in the lost and found." The man says as he takes the ring from Dean's hand.

Dean tells Sam he'll scope out the joint and he can watch the creepy man. Dean just wanted one night off but he guesses that is too much to ask for.

He walks off leaving Sam in the lobby. The creepy man walks off so Sam follows him down a hallway. Sam continues to follow him, he turns down a hallway and the man is just gone out of thin air. Sam is standing there in the hallway and all of a sudden he gets a cut on his neck he puts his hands there and wipes and there is blood.

Dean is searching around the hotel he pulls out his EMF which detects ghosts or spirits and turns it on moving it around the room as he walks. Dean walks by an open doorway and sees an elephant. He backs up making sure he wasn't seeing things. Except when he walks back there is a man in a towel not an elephant. Dean shakes his head and thinks damn I must need some sleep.

Meanwhile the woman from earlier and a man are in a hotel room. The creepy man comes in and speaks to them.

"The last guest has arrived." He says.

"Is everything ready?" She asks.

"Yes the pantry's full." He says.

"The Winchesters?" She asks.

"They are suspicious." He says.

"The blood?" She asks.

He speeds towards her not at a human's pace and hands her to vials of blood.

Dean and Sam meet up again and are walking through the lobby. Dean was telling Sam what he saw.

"An elephant?" Sam asks.

"Like full on Babar." Dean says.

The lobby is empty now and Sam and Dean both look around.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Sam asks.

Sam walks over to the front doors and try's to open them and they are locked closed.

"Let me guess it's locked. So what the roaches check in but they don't check out?" Dean asks.

"Think about how we got here that detour on 1-90. The frigging hurricane." Sam says.

"You saying we were led here?" Dean asks.

"Like rats in a maze." Sam says.

Sam and Dean head into the kitchen it's dark in there and no one is there. There is a pot of something red boiling on the stove.

"Please be tomato soup, please be tomato soup." Dean says as he pulls the ladle up and it's full of eyeballs. "Motel Hell." Dean says.

There's a freezer and Sam walks towards it and looks inside. He jumps back as a hand slaps against the glass begging Sam to help them. Sam tries the freezer door and it's locked he gets out his picking equipment and starts to pull some out.

Hurry up." Dean says.

"I'm moving as fast…" Sam says and stops with a horrified look on his face.

"There's someone behind me isn't there?" Dean asks.

There are two men or supernatural things behind Dean just standing there. They drag Dean and Sam into the Grand ballroom where the lady Dean hit on before is standing against a table with several others in the room.

Ganesh, Odin, Kali, Baron Samedi, are just a few of the names Dean can read off name tags.

A spotlight is shined on Dean and Sam and the man who was with the woman known as Kali earlier in the hotel room speaks.

"Ladies and Gentleman our guests of honor have arrived." He says.

Dean and Sam are told to sit in chairs. The man who was with Kali is talking to the crowd now saying how he never thought he'd see so many god's under one roof.

"Gods." Sam says quietly.

He lays out the rules for the Gods which include. No slaughtering each other. To keep their hands off the local virgins they are trying to keep a low profile.

"Oh we are so... so screwed." Sam says.

They are here because the apocalypse looks over them and they need to put their differences aside and look towards the future. Because if they don't they won't have one.

He also says they have two very valuable bargaining chips meaning Sam and Dean.

A Chinese man stands up and Says that they kill them that's what they do. Sam and Dean look at each other nervously. They have no idea what the man is saying. The elephant man says the angels will just bring them back again.

An old man says. "I don't know what everyone is getting so worked up about its just two angel's having a slap fight."

The old man and the Chinese man have a fight about how the world is going to end and Dean just sits there and listens trying to figure out a way out of this shitty predicament they are in.

Dean and Sam get up and try to leave the room quietly while they are fighting but a chandler falls down right in front of them blocking their exit.

"Stay." The Goddess Kali says.

Sam and Dean turn around and look at her.

"We have to fight; the only thing arch angel's understand is violence. This ends in blood, there is no other way. It's them or us." Kali says.

"With all due respect ma'am. WE haven't even tried talking to them." The creepy man says. Kali looks over at him and she's staring at him with great intent and he grabs his throat coughing up blood.

"Kali." The man who was with her earlier says.

"Who asked you?" Kali asks.

The door opens and Sam and Dean turn around and see The arch angel Gabriel there. Sam is thinking oh my God what the hell is he doing here.

"Can't we all just get along?" Gabe asks.

Gabe does something so Sam and Dean can't speak.

"Sam, Dean. It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads huh?" Gabe says.

"Loki." The man who was with Kali says.

"Balder." Gabe says. "Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Why are you here?" Balder asks Gabe.

"To talk about the elephant in the room. The apocalypse, we can't stop it gang. But first things first. The adults need to have a little conversation." Gabe says as he snaps his fingers and Sam and Dean disappear into their hotel room.

Dean is stuttering and saying "Holy Crap."

"Yeah tell me about it." Sam says. "By the way when I say let's keep driving. Next time let's keep driving."

"Oh yeah ok next time." Dean says.

"So what's our next move?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. We grab those poor saps out of the freezer and bust them out of here." Dean says.

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabe asks. He's suddenly showed up in Sam and Dean's hotel room.

"You know what bite me Gabriel." Dean says.

"I'd much rather bite Sam." Gabe says looking at Sam. Sam blushes and looks away.

"I should have known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the start." Dean says.

"You think I'm behind this? Please I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your asses." Gabe says.

"You want to pull us out of the fire?" Dean asks.

"Bingo." Gabe says, "those guys are either going to dust you or use you as bait. Either way you're ubber boned."

"Wow cuz a couple of months ago you were telling us we needed to play our roles. You were ubber boning us." Dean says.

"Oh the end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are still going to dance the Lambada. But not tonight, not here." Gabe says.

"And why do you care?" Dean asks.

"I don't care. About you anyways. I care about Sam. I don't' want to see him wear Lucifer to the prom so to speak anymore." Gabe says.

"Do they have a chance against Satan?" Sam asks as he steps towards Gabe.

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer will turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good." Gabe says.

"Great why don't you just zap us out of here then?" Dean asks.

"Would if I could. But Kali's got you by the short and curly's. It's a blood spell; you boys are on a leash." Gabe says.

"What does that mean?" Dean asks.

"It means it's time for a little of the old black magic." Gabe says.

Sam and Dean go down to the freezer and try and get the people out when a bouncer God comes in and tries to kill Sam. Dean kills him and then asks.

"Where the hell is Gabriel?"

Gabriel is with Kali trying to work his "black magic" on her. She calls him pathetic. She has Gabriel's blood and she tells him.

"Gabriel you are bound to me now and forever." She knows who he is.

Gabriel is sitting in the room talking to Kali. When Dean and Sam are forcefully brought back into the room.

"How long have you known?" Gabe asks Kali.

"Long enough." Kali says.

Kali sits on Gabriel's lap and she says to him "you're mine now, and you have something I want." She pulls out his angel sword. "An arch angel's blade, from the arch angel Gabriel."

"Ok, ok so I got wings. Like kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." Gabe says.

"He's lying, he's a spy." Kali says.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead seen how this story ends." Gabe says.

"Your story. Not ours. If anyone gets to end this world. It's me." She says.

She stabs Gabriel in the stomach with his angel blade and lights shoots from his eyes. Sam yells out "No!" And Dean is in shock.

"They can die. WE can kill Lucifer." She says.

Dean stands up.

"All right you primitive screw heads listen up." Dean says.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam asks.

"I'm out of options. Now on any other given day I'd be doing my damndest to kill you. You filthy murdering chimps, but eh desperate times. So even though I'd like nothing better than to slit your throats you dicks. I'm going to help you; I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other like normal. You want Lucifer? Well dudes not in the yellow pages. But me and Sam we can get him here."

"How?" Kali asks.

"First you let those main courses go then we can talk. WE can either take on the devil together or you lame ass bitches can eat me." Dean says.

Sam is looking at Dean like he's lost his mind and Dean thinks maybe he has lost his mind.

"Psst... Dean." Gabe calls from his car.

Dean looks over at his car and sees Gabe he has a shocked look on his face like what the fuck dude I thought you were dead.

"Look natural, get in." Gabe says.

Dean walks over to the car and gets in.

"Man there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead." Dean says.

'You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me." Gabe says.

"Then what do they have in there?" Dean asks.

"A fake, I made it out of a can of diet orange slice." Gabe says. "So go snag our blood."

"What?" Dean asks.

"Kali likes you I heard you in there. If you get our blood then we can vamoose." Gabe says.

"No, hand over the real blade. Or better yet sack up and help us take down Lucifer." Dean says.

"I can't kill my brother." Gabe says.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asks.

Dean walks back into the ballroom. Kali and Balder are talking to Sam.

"Show's over, the sword was a fake and Gabriel is still kicking. I hate to break it to you sister but you've been tricked." Dean says.

A bell is rung in the lobby and a voice says "checking in." It's Lucifer himself checking into the hotel.

Gabe is still sitting in the car he's thinking about Sam in that room and how his brother is going to be there anytime now and he can't let Sam die. He's not sure he has what it takes to kill his brother though.

Mercury the creepy man has called Lucifer and now he's at the hotel and talking to the man at the check in desk. Saying how Pagans are petty little things and he never understood them. And how they claim to be gods he twists his hand and the creepy man's neck snaps and he falls to the ground.

The lights start going crazy in the ballroom as Lucifer walks down the hallway slaughtering Gods as he goes. There is blood all over the walls and scattered body parts across the floor. With a bunch of dead Gods lying in the hallway.

"It's him." Sam says.

"Shazam us out of here." Dean says.

"We can't" Balder says.

"Well of course you can't, you didn't say mother may I?" Lucifer says as he walks in the ballroom covered in blood with his vessel looking horrible. "Sam, Dean. Good to see you again."

"Balder don't." Kali says.

"You think you own the planet?" Balder says. "What gives you the right?" He stomps over to Lucifer and Lucifer puts his hand straight through Balder's shoulder.

"No one gives us the right, we take it." Lucifer says as he yanks his hand out of Balder killing him instantly.

Kali is turning to fire now and she throws a flame at Lucifer engulfing him in fire. Dean and Sam jump behind a table and try and hide from the fire. Lucifer can't be caught on fire and Kali walks up to him and he punches her in the face sending her flying backwards.

"Are you ok?" Sam asks Dean.

"Not really, better late than never." Gabe says as he appears next to Dean. "Guard this with your life." Gabe says as he hands Dean a dvd.

Lucifer is about to stomp on Kali when suddenly he goes flying backwards. Dean and Sam peek over the table to see what is going on.

Lucifer stands up and Gabe is standing in front of him holding his arch angel blade.

"Luci I'm home." Gabe says.

Lucifer walks towards Gabe and Gabe holds out his sword stopping him.

"Not this time." Gabe says.

"Guys get her out of here." Gabe says to Sam and Dean.

"Really over a girl?" Lucifer asks. "I mean I knew you were slumming but I hope you didn't catch anything."

"Lucifer you're my brother and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks." Gabe says.

"What did you just say to me?" Lucifer asks.

"Look at yourself. Boo-hoo daddy was mean to me so I am going to smash up all his toys." Gabe says.

"Watch your tone." Lucifer says.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me, we know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So all this is just a great big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." Gabe says.

Dean and Sam lead Kali outside of the hotel driving away from the hotel quickly.

"If you're doing this for Michael." Lucifer says.

"Screw him. If he were standing here I'd shiv his ass too." Gabe says.

"You disloyal." Lucifer says.

"Oh I'm loyal, to these people." Gabe says.

"So you're willing to die, for a pile of coach roaches, Why?" Lucifer asks.

"Because dad was right, they are better than us." Gabe says.

"They are broken, flawed." Lucifer says.

"Damn right they are flawed. But a lot of them try to do better. To forgive. I've been in the game along time and I am not on your side or Michael's. I'm on theirs." Gabe says.

"Brother don't make me do this." Lucifer says.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabe says.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." Lucifer says.

Lucifer turns around right as the real Gabriel is going to stab him with the angel sword. He grabs the sword and pierces it through Gabriel's heart. Gabriel falls to the floor really dead this time his black wings imprinting the floor.

Sam and Dean get rid of Kali and then they stop somewhere to watch the Dvd Gabe gave them on Sam's laptop.

Casa Erotica flashes across the screen and Dean and Sam are thinking why the hell did he give us porn?

"Gabriel wanted you to guard this with your life?" Sam asks.

"Maybe he's a fan, it is a good one." Dean says.

Gabriel is the room service man at the door and he comes in the room throwing the tray and starts making out with the girl and Sam and Dean want to look away but they can't its like some sort of train wreck or something.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asks.

"Sam, Dean you're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well if you're watching this I am dead." Gabe says.

Sam has this really sad look on his face and Dean just raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Oh please stop sobbing it's embarrassing, without me you've got zero shot killing Lucifer. Sorry, but you can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from it's still down there. And maybe just maybe you can shove his ass back in. Not that it will be easy; you got to get the cage open. Trick my bro back into it and then lock it again. And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know. But the key to the cage, it's out there. Actually its key's plural four keys. Well four rings really. From the horsemen, you get them all you've got the cage. And Dean you were right I was afraid to stand up to my brother, but not anymore."

"So horsemen, well we've got War's. and we nicked famines. That's two rings down. Collect all four. All we need is Pestilence and Death." Dean says.

"Oh is that all?" Sam asks.

"It's a plan." Dean says.

They get back into the car and head for Bobby's. Sam is going to come up with a way to get Gabriel back he has to he decides. So when he gets to Bobby's there is going to be nothing but research for him but for now he falls asleep as the road drives by.

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**THEN**

**Dean and Sam were trapped in a hotel with a bunch of God's with Gabriel only to help them to escape. Gabriel said he was not going to fight his brother. But in the end he did and he ended up dying for it. Now all Sam wanted to do was get Gabriel back but he didn't know why… well he did but he wasn't examining that too hard. **

**NOW**

Gabriel had been gone for a week now, and Sam was slowly losing it. Cas is still missing and Dean is losing it too. Being around each other is starting to be a problem when all they do is snap and yell at each other. Sam is still trying to find a way to bring Gabriel back from the dead. They are at a hotel in the middle of Iowa on a case while Bobby is trying to locate Pestilence. They think its witches and Dean really fucking hates witches so he really hopes not.

They wake up and all of a sudden Gabe is there and no one knows why except Gabe and he's not saying anything.

"Gabe what are you doing here? We thought you were dead?" Sam asks.

"Sammy I could tell you how I came back I suppose. But I am not going to just yet." Gabe says.

Gabe was very much dead however, and he was in heaven but then God found him and resurrected him told him that his work was not done yet. And then he sent him back to the Winchesters with instructions for them. He's not too happy with God still for abandoning them and causing his brother's to act like a bunch of dickheads but what can you do? It's God right?

"Well I'm glad you're back none the less Gabe." Sam says.

"It's nice to be back Sammy. Being dead is not so much fun." Gabe says.

"Yeah well we've been there and I know that is true." Sam says.

"Good now that you are here are you helping us or not?" Dean asks Gabe.

"Yeah I'm helping you, it's what I was sent back to do. God is out of the picture. He is the one that resurrected me and he brought me back to help you ice my brother." Gabe says.

"Interesting. Speaking of brothers, can you find Cas yet?" Dean asks.

"No I still get nothing from my brother right now." Gabe says with a sigh.

"Ok well thanks. Want to help us gank some witches before we head back to Bobby's house?" Dean asks.

"Sure why not." Gabe says.

"Bobby is trying to locate Pestilence so we can go after him next." Dean says.

"I can help with that after we gank the witches when we go to Bobby's." Gabe says.

"Awesome." Dean says.

"Sammy you ok you've been quiet?" Dean asks.

"Yeah fine just shocked that Gabe is standing in front of us when we thought he was dead." Sam says.

"Yeah well that's the life of us right. People die and come back all the time you'd think we'd be used to it by now." Dean says.

"Yeah that is true." Sam says.

"So how about we go gank some witches?" Dean asks.

They agree and leave and gank the witches without any trouble it's pretty easy when you have an arch angel on your side. Dean is thankful for that because he fucking hates everything about witches. They are nasty bitches and usually he ends up getting a spell casted on him when he deals with them.

"Ok so you want to ride with us or meet us at Bobby's?" Dean asks Gabe.

"I'll meet you there I have to check on some things." Gabe says and snaps his fingers and is gone.

"Well that was the easiest ganking of witches we've ever had. He should come with us every time we gank a witch." Dean says.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Sam says.

Dean turns up the music in the car and drives to Bobby's house only stopping to go to the bathroom. They weren't that far away. They could eat when they got there. They get to Bobby's and Sam texts Gabe they were there. Dean goes in the house to see Bobby. Sam is outside waiting for Gabe leaning against the Impala.

Gabe poofs into existence and he walks over to Sam and gets right up in his personal space. Because angels even arch ones have no concept of what personal space is. Not that Sam is complaining. Right now all he wants to do is grab Gabriel and hug him and never let him go. He's very glad he's come back from the dead.

"Gabe." Sam says.

"Sammy, miss me?" Gabe says with a big grin.

Sam yanks Gabe to him and throws his arms around the powerful arch angel and just holds on.

"Hey what's this Sammy? I am fine." Gabe says.

"You were dead, Gabe." Sam says.

"Yes I was dead, now I'm not. It's really all good." Gabe says.

"I know Gabe." Sam says.

Sam pulls Gabe's head up to his and kisses him with all the emotions he's trying to convey. It says I missed you don't fucking die on me again along with maybe I love you. Gabe returns the kiss matching him kiss for kiss.

"Well if that's what happens when I die I will have to do it more often." Gabe says joking around.

"Ummm. No you are not allowed to die on me again damn you." Sam says.

"Ok Sammy no dying. I got it." Gabe says.

They head into the house to see what is going on. Sam and Dean are in the kitchen and Dean is standing in front of the fridge when his cell rings.

"Hello." Dean answers the phone.

"Dean." The voice on the other side says.

"Cas?" Dean says.

Sam looks at Dean with a shocked look on his face wondering what the hell is going on. Gabe is sitting on the couch and gets up to see what is going on when he hears Cas's name.

"Is he ok?" Sam asks.

Dean holds up his hand to Sam like hold on I am trying to talk to him.

"We all thought you were dead where the hell are you man?" Dean asks.

"A hospital." Cas says.

"Are you okay?" Dean asks somewhat frantically.

"No." Cas says.

"You want to elaborate?" Dean asks.

"I just woke up here. The doctors were surprised they thought I was brain dead." Cas says.

"So a hospital?" Dean asks.

"Apparently after Van Nuys I appeared bloody and half dead on a shrimping boat. I was told I upset the sailors." Cas says.

"Well man I gotta tell you man you're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box." Dean says.

"How?" Cas asks.

"It's a long story, but we are going after Pestilence now. If you want to zap over here." Dean says.

"I can't zap anywhere." Cas says.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"You could say my batteries are drained." Cas says.

"Wait a minute you're out of angel mojo?" Dean asks.

"I'm saying I'm thirsty, I have a headache and I have a bug bite that no matter how much I scratch it. It still itches and I am saying I'm just incredibly…" Cas says.

"Human, wow. Sorry." Dean says.

"I'm saying I can't go anywhere without an airplane ride, and food and more pain medication ideally." Cas says.

"No worries I'll send Gabe to get you." Dean says.

"Gabriel you mean?" Cas asks.

"Yes you know your brother. He's been helping us since you went missing." Dean says.

"Ok, I'll just wait for Gabe then." Cas says.

"I'll see you soon Cas take care of yourself." Dean says and hangs up.

Dean looks at Gabe. "I need you to go get Cas he lost all his angel mojo and can't get here."

"Ok on my way. After I drop him off I have to go for a day I have to take care of a few things. If you need me though Sammy knows how to get me." Gabe says.

"Alright thanks Gabe. Sammy we leave in ten minutes." Dean says as he walks out of the room.

Sam walks over to Gabe and kisses him softly.

"Be careful Sammy and if you need me contact me." Gabe says before poofing.

"You be careful too Gabe." Sam says to air.

Sammy grabs his duffel bag and heads outside they get into the car and drive to where Pestilence has last been seen.

They get into the building and they go to the security room so they can go through the tapes. Dean punches out the security worker who is a demon. And they sit there and wait to find Pestilence. They see him finally on the screen and they make their plan to go after him.

Dean and Sam are walking down the hallway and the closer they get to Pestilence the sicker they get. They start to cough and their vision starts to get blurry. They are beginning to cough so hard they are coughing up blood Sam's hand is bloody and he moves it from his mouth.

"Must be getting close." Sam says.

"You think." Dean wheezes out.

They fall down on the floor coughing, Sam gets up and looks at a room number and he opens the door slowly. There is a demon standing on the other side of the door as Sam opens it.

"The doctor will see you now." She says.

"Sam, Dean." Pestilence says as he gestures with his hand for them to come in.

Sam stumbles in the door, falling over.

"Come on in." Pestilence says.

The demon drags an unconscious Dean into the room. Dean wakes up coughing the demon goes and stands on the other side of the room waiting for instructions from the horseman.

"Umm.. you boys don't look well. Might be the Scarlet Fever, or the Meningitis, or the Syphilis." Pestilence tsk's his tongue and says "that's no fun."

He walks over to Sam and grabs his hair saying to him "however you feel right now, it's going to get so very, very much worse. Questions?" He asks as he drops Sam's head back onto the ground.

He walks over to hand sanitizer pumping some into his hands before rubbing them together.

"Disease gets a bad rep don't you think? For being filthy, chaotic, but really that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself is very pure, single minded. Bacteria have one purpose, divide and concur."

Dean is reaching for the knife while Pestilence is busy talking but Pestilence stops him stepping on his hand.

"That's why in the end, it always wins." He says as he kicks the knife across the room.

"So you gotta wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy, and weak. It's ridiculous. And all I can do is show him he's wrong one epidemic at a time. Now on a scale of 1 to 10 how's your pain?" Pestilence asks.

The door bursts open and Cas is standing there. He kind of looks like shit and he's stumbling on his feet and doesn't look well.

"Cas?" Dean asks.

"How'd you get here?" Pestilence asks.

"I took a bus Don't worry I…" Cas says before he collapses over coughing up blood in pain.

Cas looks up at Pestilence blood dripping from his mouth.

"Well look at that, an occupied vessel but powerless. Oh that's fascinating. Not a speck of angel in you is there?" Pestilence says.

Cas suddenly jumps up off the floor and grabs the knife holding his hand down onto the table and cuts off his finger and the ring along with it.

"Maybe just a speck." Cas says.

The demon tackles Cas to the floor and when she lands on top of him he stabs her with the demon knife killing her.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late." Pestilence says before disappearing from the room.

They get back to Bobby's house and Dean spins the ring on the table.

"Well it's nice to actually score a homerun for once ain't it?" Bobby says.

"Last thing Pestilence said, it's too late." Sam says.

"Did he get specific?" Bobby asks.

"No." Sam says.

"Were just freaked out he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news." Dean says.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map, storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are going to die." Bobby says.

"I don't understand your definition of good news." Cas says.

"Well death the horseman, he's going to be there. And if we can stop him before he kick starts this storm, get his ring back." Bobby says.

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." Dean says.

"Hell I'm just trying to put a spin on it." Bobby says.

"Bobby how'd you put all this together anyways?" Sam asks.

"I had you know... help." Bobby says.

Crowley the demon appears pouring himself a glass of whiskey before walking into the room speaking.

"Don't be so modest, I barely helped at all." Crowley says.

Dean looks at Crowley and then at Bobby with a look of what the fuck on his face. Bobby rolls his eyes at Crowley.

"Hello boys, pleasure etcetera." Crowley says.

Cas looks over at the demon just wondering what the heck he is up to.

Crowley sniffs his glass before setting it back down.

"Go on, tell them. There's no shame in it." Crowley says.

Dean and Sam both look at Bobby with a look of what the fuck did you do?

"Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam asks.

Bobby looks at Crowley and Crowley is looking at Bobby and the room is quiet just waiting for Bobby to speak.

"The worlds going to end seemed stupid to get precious all over one little soul." Bobby says.

"You sold your soul?" Dean asks Bobby.

Cas looks at Dean and then looks down shaking his head softly.

"More like pawned it. I fully intend on giving it back." Crowley says.

"Well then give it back." Dean yells.

"I will." Crowley says.

"Now." Dean yells at him.

"Well, did you kiss him?" Sam asks.

"Sam." Dean says.

"I'm just wondering." Sam says.

Dean and Sam look at each other then they both turn and look at Bobby.

"No." Bobby says disgusted.

Crowley clears his throat and shows Dean and Sam the phone with a picture of Bobby and Crowley kissing. Dean and Sam look at the phone and are in shock that Bobby kissed Crowley.

"Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asks.

Crowley looks at his phone and asks "why'd you have to use tongue?"

They both look at Bobby like again they are shocked that he kissed Crowley and apparently he used tongue.

"Ok you know what I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now." Dean says getting out of his chair walking over to Crowley.

"I'm sorry I can't." Crowley says.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asks loudly.

"I won't alright? It's insurance." Crowley says.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

"You kill demons and Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it, but you won't kill me as long as I have that soul, in the deposit box." Crowley says.

"You son of a bitch." Bobby says.

"I'll return it when all this is over and I can walk safely away." Crowley says.

Dean is outside checking equipment in the back of the trunk when Sam comes up to the car and leans against it and sighs. Dean takes his head out of the trunk and goes to stand by Sam.

"Let me guess we are about to have a talk?" Dean asks Sam.

"Look um... Dean." Sam says as he clears his throat. "For the record I agree with you about me. You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer, well so do I. Believe me I know exactly how screwed up I am. You, Bobby, Cas I'm the least of any of you." Sam says.

"Uh Sam." Dean says as he looks away.

"It's true, it is. But I'm also all we've got. If there was another way, but I don't think there is. There's just me. So I don't know what else to do, except to do what's got to be done." Sam says.

"And scene. There's something you need to see." Crowley says as he hands over a newspaper to Sam.

Sam looks at the paper and he doesn't get what Crowley is trying to show him.

"Get it?" Crowley asks.

"You two are lucky you have your looks. Your demon lover Brady, VP of distribution Nevus. Ah yes that's the sound of the abacus clacking. We all caught up?" Crowley asks.

"So Pestilence was spreading swine flu." Sam says.

"Yeah but not just for giggles, that was step one. Two is the vaccine." Dean says.

"I'll state my reputation on it. That vaccine is chalked full of grade A farm fresh Croatoan virus." Crowley says.

"Simultaneously, countrywide distribution, it's quite a plan." Sam says.

"You don't get to be a horseman for nothing, so you boys better well stock up on everything. This time next Thursday we'll be living in Zombie land.

The next day Gabriel comes breezing back into Bobby's house.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asks.

"Doing things, you don't need to know about." Gabe says.

Cas walks into the room and smiles at Gabe.

"Brother it's good to see you." Cas says.

"Good to see you too Cassie." Gabe says.

"So we got Pestilence's ring and now we just have to get Death's." Dean tells Gabe.

Sam walks into the room and smiles as he sees Gabe. He doesn't seem to care who is in the room because he walks over and he gives Gabe a hug and a big smile.

"Hello Gabe." Sam says.

"Sammy hello." Gabe grins. "Miss me?" He asks.

"Gabe we have to split into two teams. One team needs to go get the shipment of vaccine. And the other team needs to go get Death's ring." Sam says.

"Ok, so Sammy Gabe and Cas will go to get the vaccine. Crowley and I will go get Death and I guess Bobby can just research more." Dean says running a hand over his face.

"Or he could just get up and walk." Gabriel says.

"I can't exactly walk." Bobby says.

"Just get up and walk." Gabe says.

Bobby stands up out of his chair and takes a couple steps forward.

"I guess you can walk Bobby." Sam says.

"Yeah I guess so. Thanks you idjit." Bobby says to Gabe.

"No problem we need everyone functioning properly." Gabe says.

"Ok I guess Bobby go with Cas and them it's not going to take more than me and Crowley to deal with Death. We'll all move out first thing tomorrow. So everyone get a good night's sleep." Dean says to the group.

Later that night Sam and Gabe are in Sam's bed and Sam is cuddled up to Gabe.

"Sam I know of a way that Lucifer can never take you as his vessel." Gabe says.

"Oh really? What was is that?" Sam asks.

"You bond with another angel and he can't use you as his vessel." Gabe says.

"You know anyone who would bond with me?" Sam asks.

"Umm… I might know of one." Gabe says.

"Hmmz and who would that be?" Sam asks.

"I think you know him, he has roughish good looks, and he's short and funny as all hell." Gabe says.

"Hmmz I know someone like that." Sam says smiling.

"Oh you do huh?" Gabe asks.

"Umm… hmm I might." Sam says as he kisses Gabe lightly.

"So Sammy do you want to bond with me?" Gabe asks.

"I might have to jump into the cage a stop Lucifer." Sam says.

"Absolutely NOT. You are not jumping in the cage with him. I will stop you if I have to." Gabe says.

"You can try." Sam says.

"Sam do you really want to go there. You know I can stop you." Gabe says.

"I know, but you won't, because if you do whatever we are doing here is through." Sam says.

"Sam I just got you I am not losing you yet. We will stop Lucifer but not that way." Gabe says.

"Fine, ok I won't jump in the cage with him. So I guess we should bond so he can't take me as his vessel then." Sam says.

"We could do that." Gabe says and bends down and kisses Sam.

"So is this a sexual thing?" Sam asks.

"It can be, if you want it to be." Gabe says with a grin.

"Oh yeah I think I want it to be." Sam says.

Gabe bends down and kisses Sam nibbling on his lips licking his lips until Sam opens his mouth under him. Sam slides his tongue against Gabe's slowly moaning against his mouth.

"Too many clothes." Sam gasps out.

"Should I snap them gone or should we do this the old fashion way?" Gabe asks.

"Old fashion way is more fun." Sam says.

Sam grins before he slides off Gabe's shirt throwing it to the ground. Gabe smiles at Sam and removes his t-shirt as well. Gabe pushes Sam down on the bed straddling his lap. Grinding his hips against Sam's.

"Mmm. Gabe." Sam moans.

"Hold on Sammy more where that came from." Gabe says.

Gabe slides down Sam's body and undoes the button on Sam's pants slowly sliding the zipper down and pulling the jeans down his long body. He throws Sam's jeans off the bed hearing them hit the floor with a thud. He nuzzles Sam's cock through his boxers and inhales deeply taking in his scent.

"Gabe." Sam moans out.

"Easy Sammy we are just getting started." Gabe says.

Gabe removes Sam's boxers and Sam lifts his ass helping Gabe to remove them. Gabe throws them to the floor with Sam's forgotten about jeans. He takes Sam into his hand and strokes him up and down slowly once.

"Mmm Gabe God." Sam says.

Gabe licks a stripe from the base of Sam's cock to the tip. Sam moans and fists his hands into Gabe's hair. Gabe swirls his tongue across the tip of Sam's cock slowly teasing him, before taking him into his mouth fully. Angels don't have a problem with deep throating they don't really choke. Gabe takes Sam in fully letting him hit the back of his throat. Sam arches off the bed moving his hips against Gabe's mouth slowly fucking his mouth. Sam cums spurting hot white ribbons of liquid down Gabe's throat.

"Mmmm fuck Gabe that was good." Sam moans.

"Glad you liked it Sammy." Gabe says.

"Gabe want you to fuck me, need you to fuck me." Sam says.

Gabe snaps his fingers and lube appears out of nowhere. He snaps again and his clothes are suddenly gone.

"Sorry Sammy you can do it the human way another day." Gabe says.

He lubes up his fingers before sliding one into Sam slowly.

"MMm more Gabe, more now." Sam moans.

"Okay Sammy." Gabe says.

He slides another finger into Sam scissoring them stretching Sam to open him for his cock.

"Enough Gabe I'm fine just fucking do it already." Sam says.

Gabe removes his fingers and Sam whimpers at the loss of them before Gabe lines up his cock and slides it into Sam. Letting Sam adjust to the feel of him inside him. Gabe stays still for a while just sitting there.

"Fucking move already." Sam says.

"Aren't you demanding?" Gabe asks.

Gabe slides home bottoming out inside of Sam before sliding back out. He thrusts slowly at first not wanting to hurt Sam.

"I'm not going to break do it harder." Sam says.

Gabe thrusts in and out of Sam harder and faster. Sam's moans filling the room as Gabe pounds into Sam. Sam's dick starts to rise to attention again and Sam reaches down and strokes himself. Gabe moves his hand out of the way and strokes him up and down quickly in time with his thrusts.

"Mmm.. fuck Sammy you feel so good. So hot and tight." Gabe moans.

Gabe pumps into Sam harder and the only sounds in the room are moaning and the sounds of flesh slapping up against one another. Sam cums again and Gabe follows him over the edge his grace reaching out for Sam's soul when he does. Combining them together. Sam feels the moment Gabe connects their soul and grace together. He can't explain what it feels like it doesn't exactly hurt. It's very extreme and he is shaking from the force of it.

"Gabe." Sam gasps out.

"Sammy." Gabe gasps right back at him.

They fall back on the bed as they finish cuming and bonding. There's a handprint where Gabe grabbed on to Sam's hip a mark infused into his flash of Gabe's hand.

"Well then guess Dean is not the only one with a hand print now." Sam says.

"Nope he's not." Gabe says.

"So what does this bond mean? I mean what happens now?" Sam asks.

"It means I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine, we can feel what the other is feeling and no Angel can take you because you are mine." Gabe says.

"Oh well that is good." Sam says.

"C'mere Sammy." Gabe says.

Sam crawls over to Gabe, and Gabe wraps his arms around Sam kissing the top of his head.

"You know Dean is going to be really pissed about this." Sam says.

"We'll deal with Dean later Sam. For now let's sleep." Gabe says.

"You don't sleep Gabriel." Sam says.

"No but you do, and you should get some. Tomorrow is a big day." Gabe says.

"Yes goodnight Gabe." Sam says.

"Night Sammy." Gabe says.

Gabe falls asleep with Sam nestled in his arms. He can feel Sam's thoughts and they are strong as he falls asleep. He's worried about Dean going off on him for what he's done. If Dean was smart he'd do the same thing with Cas then Michael could not take him for a vessel either. Maybe he should have Gabe mention it to Cas. Sam falls into a deep peaceful sleep.

**-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Then**

**Cas came back he's totally human now. Sam, Dean and Cas defeat Pestilence getting his ring. Sam and Gabe soul-bond so that Lucifer can't wear him to the prom. **

**Now**

Sam wakes up the next morning and Gabe is nowhere to be seen. But Sam can feel him now and he smiles a wave of happiness flowing through their bond. Sam stretches and heads to the bathroom to pee before shuffling downstairs to get some coffee.

"Good morning Sam." Cas says.

"Morning Cas," Sam says.

"Morning Sammy." Dean says.

"It's Sam, and good morning Dean." Sam says.

"Sammy, good morning." Gabe says before kissing him on the head.

Dean looks between Gabe and Sammy.

"What's going on?" Dean asks.

"Umm... Dean. I have to tell you something." Sam says.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asks.

"Last night me and Gabe sorta soul-bonded. But the good news is now Lucifer can't wear me to the prom." Sam says.

"You what?" Dean yells.

Cas lays a hand on Dean's arm to try and calm him down but he shrugs him off and gets up and stomps out of the room going outside slamming the front door.

"Well that went well." Sam says.

"You knew he was not going to take it well Sammy." Gabe says petting his head.

"Ugh I know I thought the whole Lucifer not being able to wear me to the prom thing would help though." Sam says.

"Cas I really think you should try to soul-bond with Dean. Michael would not be able to take him over that way." Gabe says.

Sam snorts, yeah that would happen. Dean is not going to soul-bond with anyone. Sam can almost guarantee that. Dean is stubborn and he will not want to be tied down to anyone.

"I am going to go find Dean." Cas says standing up a going outside.

Cas steps outside and lets the sunshine wash over his body. He never really felt things like this before he became human. Cas is having a hard time not being an angel anymore. He was very angry at first and he's finally just come to terms with it. Dean has helped a lot showing him what to do.

He walks over to Dean, and leans against the Impala with him.

"Hello Dean." Cas says.

"Hiya Cas." Dean says.

"Are you alright?" Cas asks.

"Yeah I just don't get why Sammy wants to be tied to fucking Gabriel of all people." Dean says.

"Well, I can sense a little bit still and Gabe loves Sam." Cas says as he shrugs his shoulders.

"When the hell did that happen?" Dean asks.

"I don't know Dean, I just know that Sam and Gabe love each other. If you don't want to push Sam away you are going to have to learn to deal with it. This is a good thing. Lucifer can't possess Sam anymore." Cas says.

"Yeah that is a good thing. But now we are going to have deal with Gabe around all the time. I am not sure I have the patience for that shit." Dean says.

"You'll be fine Dean. Perhaps you and I should soul-bond then Michael would not be able to have you." Cas says.

"I am not bonding my soul with anyone! Fuck all that." Dean says.

_Cas thinks back to what Sam said about Dean not bonding his soul with anyone. Well that went exactly the way Sam said it would. Cas sighs and resigns himself to not bonding with Dean ever. Cas is upset though he thinks he would love to have his grace bonded even more to Dean's soul then it was. It was already bonded a tiny fraction when he pulled Dean out of hell._

"That's what Sam said you would say." Cas says.

"Yeah well Sammy knows me what can I say?" Dean says.

"Yeah I guess he does. I'm just going to go now." Cas says as he walks away.

_Dean thinks about what Cas has said and how upset Cas had seemed. He wants to know what Cas's deal is but he's not going to ask that afraid to know the answer. _

Dean works on the Impala nothing is wrong with her but she keeps him grounded and he needs that right now. So he changes her oil and tightens her breaks and checks her spark plugs. When he's satisfied that she's perfect he goes and gets a bucket of water and soap and a sponge and decides to give her a bath. He strips his shirt off his body and gets to work. Cas comes back outside and watches Dean clean the car with no shirt on and his mouth waters at the site.

He and Dean haven't had any physical contact really since he's been back as a human. Cas sighs he really wants to know what is going on with him and Dean but he also knows better than to press the issue with Dean because it will only make things worse with them.

He watches Dean clean the car till Dean catches him watching. Dean looks up because he swears he can feel someone's eyes on him. He looks up and there is Cas watching him as he washes his baby.

"Cas you could come help instead of watching." Dean says.

"Of course Dean." Cas says as he strips his shirt off also and walks over.

Dean's eyes bug out of his head as Cas removes his shirt.

"Here" Dean says as he hands Cas a sponge.

"Was there something wrong with the car Dean?" Cas asks.

"Nope just doing maintenance on her buddy." Dean says.

Cas washes the car with the sponge Dean gave him helping him. Feeling suddenly playful Cas wonders what Dean would do if he picked up the hose and sprayed him with it. So he decides to find out he picks up the hose and presses in the nozzle aims at Dean and the hose sprays him full of water. Dean sputters and looks at Cas with a murderous expression on his face.

Dean chases after Cas with the bucket of water and throws it on him. Cas sputtering and completely wet just like Dean stops by the side of the Impala breathing heavily. Dean looks down at Cas all wet and leans forward and kisses him. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck and kisses him back deeply moving into the kiss more.

"What was that for Dean?" Cas asks.

"What I can't just kiss you now?" Dean asks.

"No you can, you just haven't touched me since I became human." Cas says gesturing with his hands to his body.

"I know I'm sorry Cas, I just feel like this is my fault." Dean says.

"Dean it's not your fault. I didn't have to do what was right but I chose too my brothers are the ones that are wrong here not you or me." Cas says.

"Yeah I know Cas, I am glad you chose to do what you thought was right." Dean says.

"You've been telling me what is right and wrong since we met. I remember the green room when you told me we were done and my heart broke. I couldn't be done, and I knew what Zachariah was doing was wrong. So I helped you." Cas says.

"Yeah so you helped me. Didn't do much good we were late and Lucifer got out anyways." Dean says as he sighs and runs a hand over his face.

"Yeah but we'll get him Dean don't worry. We have a good plan. I am going to go inside and help Bobby with lunch now." Cas says.

_Dean stays outside and thinks about the plan which is a good plan. It might not be full proof but it's better than letting Sam jump in a box with Lucifer wearing him so Dean will take it. They are going to stull cemetery and Gabe isn't going to show himself but he's going to be the one to throw the rings down. He's going to be the one to lock Lucifer in the cage not Sam, not Dean and not Cas. Dean walks back into the house. They have to leave right after lunch. Cas, Bobby and Sam with Gabe and then Dean and Crowley are going after Death. _

Dean walks back into the house and watches Cas and Bobby make some lunch. They eat and they pack the cars up and get on the road.

Dean walks over to Cas and Sammy and Bobby.

"Well this is it." Dean says.

"Yeah this is it, good luck Dean." Sam says.

"Good luck Sammy be careful." Dean says.

"You too." Sam says.

He walks over to stand in front of Cas.

"Be Careful Cas your human now don't forget that." Dean says and kisses him softly.

"I doubt I can forget that Dean." Cas says as he kisses him back

Bobby and Sam back off and don't say anything. Because they knew this was coming with Dean and Cas. Hell everyone knew this was coming with Dean and Cas but maybe Dean and Cas themselves.

"Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse." Dean says.

"Good luck killing Death." Sam says.

Dean gets into the Impala with Crowley and they drive out. Sam, Bobby, and Cas get into Bobby's van and drive out as well.

Bobby, Sam and Cas get to Nevus and Gabe pops into view.

"Just came to say I can't stay I have to do something to get ready to fight Lucifer. But Sammy if you need me call and I will drop everything and get here. But I think you three can handle this or I would not be going." Gabe says.

"Ok Gabe. Whatever you are doing be careful." Sam says.

Gabe poofs out again and Bobby is looking into Binoculars a see's them loading the "vaccine" into the trucks.

"Yep they are loading up the trucks with the vaccine. Ok first truck doesn't leave for an hour, we get in we plant the c4, every 25 feet. Then we pull the fire alarm. "Bobby says.

"Uh that truck is leaving." Cas says.

"Balls. Ok new plan." Bobby says.

Cas walks over to the truck and punches the demon in the face. Making him hit the steering wheel and set off the alarm. Cas busts out the keypad to the security fence and gets into the truck.

Inside the warehouse the demons are milling around and the head demon walks over to a worker.

"It's the Winchesters." The demon says.

"Well we will have to give them a little treat." The head demon says.

Sam shoots out the lock on a side door and lets out a bunch of people and Bobby and Sam go through the door guns in the air ready to shoot if necessary.

The demons infected a bunch of people with croatoan Virus and they are waiting for Sam and Bobby. The cock their guns and wait a minute for them to come forward. As they start coming forward Sam and Bobby start shooting them. They are no longer people they can't live. Sam shooting over and over again not missing a single mark, they shoot all the infected and look at each other.

"That was too easy." Sam says.

They hear a woman screaming help me off in the distance.

"There's still people here." Sam says putting his gun in the back of his pants and starts to walk off.

"Kid no." Bobby says.

"Wait here." Sam says as he hands Bobby the demon killing knife.

"Be careful." Bobby says he hands Sam the rifle he was using and Sam takes off down the warehouse holding it up ready to shoot.

The head demon comes up behind Bobby and he stabs him in the stomach with the demon knife. Sam comes running up with two ladies tell them to go get out of here.

"All clear." Sam tells Bobby.

A demon runs into Sam knocking him over as Bobby shouts out "Sam!"

Bobby goes to shoot the demon on top of Sam but he has no ammunition left in the gun and it just clicks as he pulls the trigger. Sam looks into the demon's eyes as he is choking him and see's he's chocked full of croatoan Virus.

A gun goes off blowing the infected head off. Sam is gasping for breath lying on the floor. Cas is standing there with a smoking gun he just fired saving Sam's life.

"Actually these things can be useful." Cas says.

"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already? Let's go." Bobby asks.

Cas helps Sam off the floor and the 3 of them leave.

Meanwhile in Chicago Dean is with Crowley and they just pulled up to where Death is supposed to be.

"Hey let's stop for pizza." Crowley says.

"Are you kidding?" Dean asks.

"It just sounded good." Crowley says as him and Dean walk down the street. "There the big ugly building. Ground zero, horseman central if you will. He's in there."

"How do you know?" Dean asks as the wind picks up and leaves fly all over the place. The storm is getting closer.

"Have you met me? Cuz I know. The whole side of the block is squirming with Reaper's" Crowley says, "I'll be right back." He says as he walks off.

Dean stands there waiting for Crowley to come back and he's not gone 5 seconds before he's back.

"Boy is my face red. Death's not in there." Crowley says.

"You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell me where he is." Dean asks.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Crowley says as he walks off.

Dean goes after him saying, "Whoa, whoa you don't know?"

"Signs pointed I'm just as shocked as you." Crowley says.

"Bobby sold his soul for this." Dean yells out.

"Relax all deals are sold back or store credit. We'll catch death in the next doom city" Crowley says.

"Millions, millions of people Crowley are about to die any second." Dean says.

"True, so I strongly suggest we get out of here." Crowley says.

_What a dickhead Dean thinks. How can he let all these people die? Ooh wait he's a demon that's how he can do it. _

Dean walks back across the street to the Impala and slides in the car. He looks over to the passenger seat and Crowley is sitting there.

"So what I call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats, how the hell am I supposed to get 3 million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?" Dean asks.

Dean looks over and Crowley is missing from the car again. Dean looks around the car as the storm rages outside its raining and thundering and there's a lot of lightening.

"Come on." Dean says.

Dean sees Crowley down the street pointing to a door.

"What yeah I can't hear you." Dean says.

"I said I found him." Crowley says as he shows up in the car scaring Dean. "Death he's in there."

Dean gets out of the car and looks back in and says "Are you coming?" He's talking to himself though because Crowley is nowhere to be seen and why that shocks Dean is beyond him.

Dean slams his car door saying "not." He walks down the street towards where Death is. Dean gets to the building and slowly opens the door. He looks around seeing Dead people everywhere in the restraint. He shuts the door quietly trying to not make a sound.

Dean walks into the restraint passing all the dead people coming up behind Death with the scythe. Dean's hand is shaking so bad he's not sure he's going to be able to lift the damn thing to kill Death. All of a sudden the scythe gets very hot and it burns Dean's hand making him drop it on the ground with a loud clatter against the floor.

"Thanks for returning that." Death says. Dean looks to the ground and sees the scythe is missing. He sees it sitting next to Death on the table where he is sitting at.

"Join me Dean, the pizza's delicious." Death says.

Dean walks towards Death's table cautiously.

"Sit down, it took you long enough. I've been wanting to talk to you." Death says.

"I have mixed emotions about that. So is this the part where you kill me?" Dean asks Death.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me a thing like you, well." Death says before taking a drink of his soda. "Think how you would feel if bacteria, sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet, one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old Dean, very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." Death says.

Death puts a piece of pizza on Dean's plate and tells him to eat it. Dean nervously picks up his fork and knife and begins to cut the pizza.

_Thinking well if this pizza is poisoned at least I will go rather fast I am sure. _

He picks up a bite of pizza on his fork slowly putting the fork to his mouth. He takes the bite off the fork slowly chewing it waiting for it to kill him.

"Good isn't it?" Death asks.

"Well I gotta ask, How old are you?" Dean asks.

"As old as God, maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, and egg regardless at the end I'll reap him too." Death says.

"God? You'll reap God?" Dean asks shocked.

"Oh yes, God will die too Dean." Death says.

"Well this is a bit above my pay grade." Dean says.

"Just a bit." Death says.

"So why am I still breathing? Sitting here with you, I mean what do you want?" Dean asks.

"I want the leash around my neck off." Death says.

Dean looks at him confused.

"Lucifer has me bound to him, some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you; I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead, I'm more powerful than you can process and I'm chained to a bratty child having a tantrum." Death says.

"And you think I can unbind you?" Dean asks.

"Of course you can't, don't be stupid. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this." Death says as he holds hand for Dean to see his ring.

"Yeah." Dean says.

"Well I'm inclined to give it to you." Death says.

"To give it to me?" Dean asks

"That's what I said." Death says.

"But what about Chicago?" Dean asks.

"I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza." Death says as he removes his ring. "There are conditions,"

"Ok like?" Dean asks.

"You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell." Death says.

"Of course." Dean says.

"Whatever it takes." Death says.

"That's the plan." Dean says.

"I need your promise that you will do whatever it takes to stop Lucifer." Death says as he hands over his ring to Dean. "Well do I have your word?"

"Ok yeah, yes." Dean says as he opens his hand up Death drops the ring into it.

"That better be yes Dean, you know you can't cheat Death." Death says.

The storm outside has stopped and Dean heads back to the Impala with Death's ring in his pocket. He drives back to Bobby to meet the others making record time he gets out of the car and goes into the house.

Cas is standing in the doorway when Dean walks in and he gets a big smile on his face.

"Dean you made it back safely." Cas says.

"Yeah Cas, I'm back." Dean says and walks over to Cas just really needing to hold him right now and if that sounds a little bit chick flicky well Dean's alright with that right now.

"Did you get it son?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah I got it. Death is a scary mother fucker I gotta tell you." Dean says.

Later on Bobby and Dean are outside in the scrap yard and Bobby hands him a beer. Dean has all four rings on the table and they all group together like they have magnets in them or something.

"How'd it go with the rockets audition?" Dean asks.

"High kick spare, needs work. I walked up and down stairs all night for no damn reason. I'm sore and it feels so good. Scared it's a dream, but then I remember the world's dying bloody so drink? " Bobby says. "Check it out." Dean says as he shows Bobby how all the rings group together like they are magnetized.

"So death told you how to operate those? The whole deal?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah it's nuts. Course I got bigger problems now. What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?" Dean asks.

"Nothing good. What did you say?" Bobby asks.

"That I would do whatever it took to kill Lucifer. But I won't Bobby I won't say yes." Dean says.

"Look Dean I know the idea of you being bound to Castiel forever scares the hell out of you. But maybe it's a good idea considering what is going on. Michael won't be able to ride you to the prom. Just like Lucifer can't ride Sam now." Bobby says.

"Look Bobby, I can't do it. I am not worthy of Cas. I've been to hell he's a damn angel for God sakes." Dean says.

"Dean he is more human than angel these days and you know it." Bobby says as he walks away leaving Dean to his thoughts.

_Dean is outside in the sun thinking, maybe he should let Castiel soul-bond him then at least Michael could never ride him. However he's not sure he wants to be bound to an angel for the rest of his life. Dean cares about Cas don't get him wrong he's just not really sure. _

Dean sighs and walks inside the house. Tomorrow they kill the Devil and he thinks fuck I'm getting too old for this crap. He's actually glad Sam and Gabe bonded now at least he doesn't have to worry about Lucifer riding his brother to the prom anymore and that is a very good thing.

It's late and everyone seems to be in bed already Dean heads up to the room he is sharing with Cas looking at the man he's already in a bed fast asleep. Dean walks over to the bed and he's not really one for cuddling but this could be their last night on earth. He strips down to boxers and a t-shirt and gets into the bed behind Cas.

"Dean what are you doing?" Cas asks sleepily.

"It's alright Cas just go back to sleep." Dean says as he curls up behind Cas wrapping his arm around his waist and trying to fall asleep. Tomorrow they kill the Devil tonight he just wants to sleep with Cas.

**-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 6

**THEN**

**Sam, Cas and Bobby stop the shipment of Croatoan Virus from getting out of the warehouse. Dean confronts Death and gets the final ring to put Lucifer in a box. **

**Now**

Dean wakes up the next morning still curled around Cas. He shakes Cas awake.

"Cas wake up." Dean say as he shakes the other man awake.

"Dean?" Cas looks around groggily, "what are you doing here?"

"I slept here last night Cas." Dean says.

"Oh I see. I wasn't aware." Cas says.

They get up out of bed and Cas goes down stairs and Dean goes into the bathroom he has to piss and shower. If he's going to fight the devil today he's going to do it being clean.

Dean showers and shaves and dresses then he heads downstairs. Bobby has made a feast.

_Dean thinks if he does die today at least he'll go out with having a great breakfast before it happens. He thinks he would have liked to spend more time with Cas but you don't always get what you want he knows. _

They sit down to breakfast and eat. Cas just picks at his food pushing the food around on his plate. Dean eats with gusto like this is his last meal when it reality it very well could be.

Dean looks around the room and he's wondering where the hell Sam and Gabe are this morning.

Meanwhile upstairs Sam and Gabe are still in bed. Sam has Gabe wrapped up in his arms and Gabe can feel Sam's emotions through their bond they are screaming how scared he is for what is going to happen today.

Sam stretches and yawns loudly "Morning Gabe." Sam says.

"Morning Sammy." Gabe replies and kisses his boyfriend good morning.

"How's you?" Sam asks.

"I'm fine Sammy, you ready to ice the devil?" Gabe asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be to do this." Sam says.

They get up and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Sammy." Dean says.

"Morning Sam." Cas says looking at the other man.

"Morning Dean, Cas." Sam says.

"Are we ready for today?" Gabe asks.

"Well I don't know how ready we are, but we are doing this." Dean says.

They have a plan they are all going to stull cemetery. Gabe will be the one that unlocks the cage, Sam, Cas and Bobby will just be there for backup. Dean will be the one trying to get Adam back if that is even possible at this point.

They finish breakfast and Dean and Cas go outside to work on the Impala and get her ready for the trip to Stull cemetery.

Sam goes upstairs to get ready taking a shower and dressing before heading back downstairs.

Dean and Cas are outside and Gabe wanders out there while Sam is showering.

"So do you think we are going to win today?" Dean asks Gabe.

"We have a very good chance of winning." Gabe says.

Sam comes out of the house breaking any more conversation up. Sam and Bobby get into Bobby's car they are riding by themselves and Dean and Cas are riding in the Impala. Gabe is beaming himself there when they get there he has things to do before then.

Dean walks over to Bobby's car and sticks his head in the window.

"Ok we'll see you there." Dean says.

"Make sure you keep up." Bobby says.

Dean walks over to the Impala and gets into the driver's seat. He looks over at Cas sitting in the passenger seat and it's weird because it's not Sam he sees there.

"You ready to do this?" Dean asks Cas.

"Not really, but we don't have a choice." Cas says.

Dean turns up the music for a while then turns it back down as a second thought.

"Cas there are some things I need to say to you, just in case." Dean says.

Cas starts to speak and Dean holds up a hand to silence him.

"Let me just say this Cas. It's not easy for me to express my emotions it's girly and I don't like it." Dean says.

"Very well Dean." Cas replies.

"Cas I am not sure how it happened. I am not the falling for anyone type but somehow you got under my skin when I was trying to avoid it. But none the less you got under my skin like no one ever has before. Cas what I'm trying to say here is I love you so fucking much. And if anything happens to you today I am not sure I could survive without you. So keep your ass out of trouble." Dean says.

Dean looks over at Cas briefly because he is driving and Cas has the biggest grin on his face.

"I love you too Dean." Cas replies.

"Good. When we are done with this shit today we are going to talk about us as much as chick flick moments pain me." Dean says.

"As you wish." Cas replies.

Dean turns the music back up louder it's AC/DC playing You shook me all night long and Dean is singing along with it loudly.

They get to the cemetery and Cas and Sam and Bobby get out of the cars. Dean stays in his car so he can roll onto the battlefield in it. Adam shows up well really it's just Michael wearing Adam. Then Lucifer shows up next.

Lucifer and Adam face each other on the battlefield. Lucifer has a new vessel not his true vessel but a new one none the less. Since he can't have his true vessel because Gabe bonded with Sam.

"It's good to see you Michael." Lucifer says.

"You too, it's been too long." Michael says.

"Can you believe it's finally here?" Lucifer asks.

"No, not really." Michael says as he walks towards Lucifer. "You ready?" He asks.

"As I'll ever be, part of me wishes we didn't have to do this." Lucifer says.

"Yeah me too." Michael says.

"Then why are we?" Lucifer asks.

"Oh you know why. I have no choice after what you did." Michael says.

"What I did, what if it's not my fault?" Lucifer asks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michael asks.

"Think about it, Dad made everything, which means he made me. God wanted the devil." Lucifer says.

"So," Michael says.

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point." Lucifer says.

"What's your point?" Michael asks.

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of dad's tests and we don't even know the answer. We're brothers; let's just walk off the chest board." Lucifer says.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders." Michael says.

"You don't have to follow them." Lucifer says.

"What? You think I'm going to rebel? Now? I'm not like you." Michael says.

"Please Michael." Lucifer says.

"You know you haven't changed a bit little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together, we were happy. But you betrayed me, you betrayed all of us and you made our father leave." Michael says.

"No one makes dad do anything. He is doing this to us." Lucifer says.

"You're a monster Lucifer. And I have to kill you." Michael says looking at Lucifer sadly.

"If that's the way it's gotta be, then I'd like to see you try." Lucifer says.

Lucifer and Michael circle each other with great intent getting ready for the battle that is about to happen.

Dean puts in a tape and turns up the radio all the way before pulling onto the field slowly. He blasts Rock of Ages as he slides onto the field.

Lucifer and Michael turn around and see Dean's Impala rolling into the cemetery slowly. Everyone else is in their places.

Dean gets out of the car and smirks "Sorry am I interrupting something?" He asks Lucifer and Michael.

"Hey we need to talk." Dean says to Lucifer.

"Dean even for you this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer says.

"You're no longer the vessel Dean. You got no right to be here." Michael says to Dean.

"Adam if you're in there somewhere I am so sorry." Dean says.

"Adam isn't home right now." Michael says.

"Well then you're next on my list buttercup." Dean says.

"You little maggot you are no longer a part of this story." Michael says.

"Hey assbutt," Castiel calls out to Michael holding a holy fire Molotov.

He throws the cocktail at Michael making him disappear screaming. Dean looks over at Cas.

"Assbutt?" He asks.

"He'll be back and upset but you have your five minutes." Cas says to Dean.

"Castiel did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer asks Cas.

Cas backs up slowly saying "uh no..."

"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer says as he snaps his fingers and Cas explodes leaving nothing but bloody chunks.

Dean watches the scene unfold in slow motion he screams "NO!" as Castiel explodes.

"Lucifer you need to give it up." Dean says

"You know I've tried to be nice, but you are such a pain in my ass." Lucifer says as he throws Dean against the windshield of the Impala.

Bobby takes out his gun and starts to shoot at Lucifer which is really fucking stupid. Lucifer turns around and looks at Bobby as bullets bounce off him. He turns his hand and snaps Bobby's neck making him fall to the ground. Dean yells "NO!" for the second time that day.

Lucifer starts punching Dena in the face he's working him over pretty good when Sam steps out into the field. He can't just stand by and watch his brother get the shit beat out of him plus he can be a good distraction for Gabe to get into to place to send his brother back to hell.

"Sam, how nice of you to join us." Lucifer says.

"Sammy." Dean chokes out.

"Have you come to say yes?" Lucifer asks.

"No, I can no longer say yes anymore." Sam says.

Lucifer looks at Sam like he's looking deep into his soul.

"Ah yes you bonded with someone haven't you? I can't tell who though. So tell me Sam who did you bond with?" Lucifer asks.

Gabe takes that minute to come out of the shadows he has the rings and he throws them down on the grass. He chants in Enochian making a hole open up in the ground. Sam pushes Lucifer toward the hole and Lucifer grabs on to Sam taking him over the edge with him.

"NO!" Gabe yells out.

Dean looks up his face is swollen and his eye is puffy and he's lost just about anyone who means anything to him today.

Gabe runs to the hole and Sam is still holding on the edge. Gabe grabs him by the shoulders and yanks him to safety. He then chants the words that makes the hole close up and Lucifer stuck in hell forever.

Gabe drags Sam far away from the hole checking him over for any injuries.

Meanwhile Dean thinks his brother is gone he didn't see Gabe pull him out of the hole. He is devastated he's lost Cas, Bobby and Sam all in the same day and he doesn't know how he can go on now. He's kneeling in front of the Impala down on his knees.

Dean looks up because he feels someone looking at him. Its Cas he's standing there whole and not bloody and it's the best sight Dean has seen in a long time.

"Cas you're alive?" Dean asks.

"I'm better than that." Cas says as he touches his fingers to Dean's forehead and heals him.

Dean stands up slowly looking at Cas. "Cas are you God?" Dean asks.

"That's a nice compliment, but no, although I do believe he brought me back." Cas says.

Cas walks off towards Bobby saying under his breath "new and improved."

Cas touches his fingers to Bobby's forehead and Bobby is breathing again and alive. Dean is standing there in awe. He can't believe what just happened.

Then suddenly Sam and Gabe come out of the shadows and Dean is staring at Sam.

"Sammy?" He yells out.

"Dean." Sam yells out.

Dean starts to run towards Sam quickly when he gets there Sam grabs him up into a huge hug.

"We did it Dean." Sam says.

"Yeah we did Sammy, but what I thought you were dead?" Dean says.

"You didn't see Gabe save me?" Sam asks.

"NO I thought you were in the pit with Lucifer." Dean says.

"Nope I was hanging on to the edge Gabe pulled me out." Sam says and smiles at Gabe.

"God Sammy I thought I lost you on top of Cas and Bobby." Dean says.

Bobby walks over to Dean and Sam and Gabe with Cas in tow.

"Sam, Gabe it's good to see you idjits alive and well." Bobby says.

Sam hugs Bobby and say's "thanks it's great to be alive still."

"Cas are you okay?" Dean asks.

"Yes Dean I'm fine. I must return to heaven for now though. I will be back." Cas says.

"Wait you are going to go back to heaven after they jerked your chain for so long." Dean says.

"Yes I believe it's what my father wants." Cas says.

"Fuck what your father wants. What about what I want?" Dean asks.

"Dean I will be back." Cas says.

"Fine just go." Dean says.

They get into their cars Sam riding with Dean this time and Bobby riding alone. Sam looks over at Dean he's worried about his brother since Cas went back to heaven. He thought Cas and Dean were making progress with one another but now he's not so sure.

"Just say it Sammy I can hear you thinking from here." Dean says.

"Are you ok Dean?" Sam asks.

"Yep I'm fine never better." Dean says sarcastically.

"Dean don't lie to me." Sam says.

"What do you want me to tell you how it hurts since he left me? To go back to his father who doesn't even give a crap about him?" Dean asks.

"Well that's good for a start." Sam says.

"I'm fine Sammy." Dean says as he blasts the music making conversation impossible.

They get to Bobby's house and all Sam and Dean want to do is sleep for a week. They head up to their different rooms and when Sam steps into his Gabe is already in the bed waiting for him.

"Gabe." Sam says with a big grin on his face.

"Sammy, did you doubt I'd be here waiting for you?" Gabe asks.

"Well sort of we did just save the world I thought you'd have better things to do then hang with me." Sam says.

"Sam we are bonded now and forever, I don't' ever want to be without you. I love you. I want us to be together forever. Well until you die that is then I will follow you into the afterlife wherever you may go. Which by the way is going to be Heaven." Gabe says.

"You have me mistaken. I can't go to heaven I drank demon blood." Sam says.

"Yes you did, but you also helped saved the world your sin has been forgiven by my father." Gabe says.

"Wow that's... I just don't know what to say." Sam says.

"You could say yes to what I said up there." Gabe says.

"Oh God yes Gabe I love you so much, and I would love to spend our lives together. Do you think Cas is going to come back?" Sam asks.

"Yes I think he is going to come back. In fact I know he is. He's just getting some things into order first." Gabe says.

"Oh well good, I am glad I don't know how Dean would react if he didn't come back." Sam says.

"Well we won't have to find out trust me." Gabe says.

Meanwhile Dean is in his bed and he's cranky but fuck they saved the world today and he should be in his bed with Cas holding him in his arms but no instead he's home alone all by himself. Dean falls into a restless sleep where he dreams about Cas.

The next morning they get up and turn on the TV all the freak storms and incidents that were happening have stopped which is a sure fire sign the apocalypse is really truly over.

Days go by and Dean is getting grouchier as the time passes he's always outside working on cars for Bobby just beating the shit outta things and using his hands like he likes to do.

Suddenly after a week goes by Dean is outside working on a car for Bobby trying to help him make some extra money and Cas appears beside him.

"Jesus fuck Cas we need to get you a bell or something." Dean says.

"Hello Dean." Cas replies.

"Cas." Dean says.

"Sorry it took me so long to return, my father wished to speak to me." Cas replies.

"Oh so I suppose you will be going back to heaven you just came to say goodbye to me." Dean spits out bitterly.

"Not unless you wish for me to. My father says for being one of the only angels to question what was going on, that I get a choice. I can either become human again and live out my life with you or I can be in charge of heaven again." Cas says as he looks t Dean.

_Well here it come Dean thinks. This is the part where Cas dumps me for heaven, he will leave me and go back up there and be the head sheriff in town and I won't ever see him again. But at least he will be happy Dean thinks bitterly. _

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." Dean says.

"Goodbye?" Cas asks.

"Yes you know that thing people do when they are leaving someone?" Dean says.

"Dean I am not leaving you. I became human I wish to live out my days with you by my side." Cas says.

"You gave up heaven for me?" Dean asks.

"Yes I did." Cas replies.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Dean I always come when you call, I gave up everything for you. My family my belief's EVERYTHING." Cas says.

"Wow that's just…" Dean says.

"I love you Dean Winchester and I want to be with you always or well until you die." Cas says.

"Cas I love you too and I'd like that also." Dean says.

They walk back into Bobby's house with Dean yelling out "Look who's back."

"Cas welcome back." They all call out.

_Dean sits there looking around at his family and he thinks man we made it this far let's see where we are in 5 years from now. _

_-_**TBC-**


	7. Epilogue

**5 years later….**

**From Sam's POV**

Sam crawls out of bed shuffling downstairs to make coffee trying to not wake up Gabe or anyone else in the house. Sam looks outside at the trees lining their property. He smiles he can't believe it's been five years today since the apocalypse.

There's not much to kill out there anymore demon wise most of the demons went back to hell with Lucifer there is occasionally a demon here and there that needs to be killed but for the most part it's quiet.

Sam works at a bookstore now and he loves it. He is a giant nerd after all and he can't help but love being around books and anything educational. Sam and Gabe are still together and it's been 5 years now and they could not be happier. Sam thinks the biggest change since the apocalypse has to be Dean and Cas though.

Sam never thought he'd see Dean settle down with anyone let alone a guy but he's done it. Cas and Dean have been together since right after the apocalypse when Dean got his head out of his ass and finally got together with Cas.

A couple months ago they actually went to New York and made it official they got married. With Sam, Gabe and Bobby all there, it was a nice ceremony and then Dean and Cas went off to have a honeymoon in Hawaii which Gabe somehow paid for.

Dean, Sam, Gabe and Cas all live together now in this 4 bedroom house. It's a nice house has 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a kitchen and then a huge backyard. Dean and Cas have a child they adopted her and they love her as if she were their own.

At first it was funny seeing Dean with a kid. I never thought he'd get married settle down let alone have a kid of his own. But he did none the less and he's never been happier. He works for Bobby they don't live too far from him. Just a couple miles away from where they live. They still get together for Christmas and Thanksgiving they actually celebrate those now having a niece. It's kind of nice to celebrate holidays with good news instead of killing a monster like they have done so many times before.

Cas stays at home with Mary and he loves being a dad, if someone has changed as much as Dean it's Cas. He no longer acts like he has a stick shoved up his ass. He's mellow and calm and he loves his little girl fiercely with his whole heart. Sam smiles every time he sees Mary with her father. Or papa as she calls Cas and she calls Dean daddy.

In fact Sam can hear Mary now and since no one is getting her up he's going to go do it himself and have a little Mary and Uncle Sam time as he likes to call it.

He slips into her room and grabs her up and changes her diaper. Then he takes her down the stairs and into the living room with him. He sits down on the couch with her in his lap facing him and starts talking to her.

"Hi Mary, good morning." He says making faces at her getting her to squeal at him.

Mary reaches out with her hands and grabs his cheeks and grins at him. This is a game they like to play, well it's her game she grabs his cheeks and he lets her basically. She is one of the cutest babies Sam has ever seen she's got pale skin and blonde hair and green eyes and if Sam didn't know any better he would think she really was Dean's kid.

So this is life 5 years after the apocalypse ends and he can't believe they lived to see it. But they did and they are happy all of them in their own little family. Sam hopes they will be happy for another 40 years at least.

"Sammy." Gabe calls out.

"Coming babe." Sam says as he runs up the stairs.

**THE END**


End file.
